


Страшные сказки для храбрых девочек

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Рассказывать сказки могут все, верить в них — немногие, а воплощать их в жизнь — единицы.





	Страшные сказки для храбрых девочек

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на конкурс Reborn Nostra на дайри, тема "Семья превыше всего".

— Я не очень-то люблю детей, — говорит Нана, полируя свой новенький глок. К оружию она относится не в пример аккуратнее, чем ко всем прочим вещам, что ее окружают. По комнате вечно разбросана одежда, смятая и грязная, под кроватью валяется сапог с дырой от пули в голенище и следами запекшейся крови: ох, и орала она, когда Емицу его с нее стаскивал.

Нана придирчиво оглядывает пистолет и отправляет его обратно в наплечную кобуру. Поправляет тонкий кожаный ремешок подмышкой и потягивается всем телом, сидя на подоконнике распахнутого окна и опасно откидываясь назад. Емицу кажется, что она сейчас коснется спиной неба и не упадет, а улетит вверх — таких, как она, боятся даже законы земного притяжения.

Нана лениво пинает носком ботинка скомканную пачку из-под чипсов. 

— Мы пойдем обедать или нет? Франческа обещала приготовить рагу.

Готовить Нана не умеет. Совсем. Даже кофе в ее исполнении вечно отдает чернильной горечью и гарью, если от сбежавшей или подгоревшей ко дну турки жижи что-то останется к тому моменту, когда она вспоминает о плите. Впрочем, забывает Нана о ней всегда по одной причине — не может сдержать довольной ухмылки Емицу.

— Ты мне не ответила, детка.

— Катись к чертям, Савада, какая я тебе детка? Еще раз назовешь так — руки отстрелю.

— Руки-то за что?

— Чтоб не тянул, куда не следует.

— А если куда следует?

Нана смешно фыркает и ерошит торчащие на затылке волосы: стрижется она коротко, под мальчишку. Емицу давно уговаривает ее отрастить их хотя бы чуть-чуть, но ответ на каждое его предложение неизменен — оттопыренный средний палец. 

Емицу хотел бы посмотреть на нее в платье и на каблуках, он даже знает, какого цвета должно быть это платье. Но будущее глядит на него холодным прищуром карих глаз — недобро и не обещая ничего хорошего. Странно, он-то думал, что глаза у нее янтарные, как солнышко, но вблизи взгляд у Наны прохладный, даже когда она прижимается к нему тесно и стонет, слизывая капельки пота над верхней губой. 

— Ты мне не ответила, детка, — повторяет он и улыбается ей широко и весело. Он давно уже понял, что этой улыбкой можно замаскировать что угодно. Даже Нана — холодная, расчетливая Нана на нее ведется.

— Чего ты пристал ко мне? Ну какие дети, Емицу? — свет кажется ярче, когда она называет его по имени. — Мы даже не женаты. 

— Это вопрос времени, дорогая.

— Ты говоришь, как старпер. Тебе двадцать четыре, мне двадцать — какие дети, ты рехнулся? И вообще, я уже сказала — я не люблю детей.

— А меня-то ты любишь?

Нана только смеется в ответ коротко и сухо.

— Ты просто пацан с вечным стояком в штанах и пустыми карманами. Какое у меня с тобой может быть будущее? Ты что, реально считаешь, что я выйду за тебя замуж? Это сказка, Емицу. Я не верю в сказки.

— А если бы я был главой Вонголы?

— Не смеши меня. Все в курсе, что ты приходишься Девятому каким-то там внучатым племянником — и что толку от тебя никакого. Дон Тимотео взял тебя в семью только потому, что он одинокий и старый, а ты завалящий, но все-таки родственничек. Есть, кому на уши присесть.

Емицу не нравится, когда она разговаривает так грубо — но что с нее взять, Нана выросла на улице, среди трущобной шпаны. Она может любому свернуть шею голыми руками и прострелить голову со ста метров, не целясь — она отличный боевик, но интеллектом не блещет и ждать от нее чего-то большего не стоит. Все это понимают, в том числе и сам Емицу. 

Но для него она — нечто настолько огромное и сияющее, что с того момента, как он впервые ее увидел, в жизни больше не осталось ни для чего места. Воздух вокруг — Нана, птицы высоко в небе — Нана, в груди стучит навязчиво и глухо — Нана, Нана, Нана. Она переспала с ним от скуки и привязалась со временем, как привязываются дворовые кошки к тем, кто их кормит — правда, не забывая время от времени проявлять характер.

Емицу ходит счастливый и с расцарапанной спиной, мучительно пытаясь придумать, на какой привязи можно удержать это своенравное животное. Придумать не получается. Удержать тоже.

А Емицу не хочет — и не может физически — отказаться от нее. Вместе с ней исчезнет небо, и птицы, и давящая, гулко бьющая набатом боль в груди. Он уже не сможет без нее прожить. 

Она хамит ему, говорит грубости и колкости — и тем обиднее, что слова ее не соответствуют действительности. Она служит в ЦЕДЕФ с пятнадцати и считает себя прожженным боевиком. Сам Емицу пришел только в прошлом году, но понял мгновенно, что не уйдет отсюда никогда. 

Здесь есть Нана. 

И здесь есть работа.

Дон Тимотео дал протекцию дальнему родственнику, не блещущему особыми способностями. Для всех окружающих это очевидная истина. Кроме него и Девятого.

Вонгола чует родную кровь, умеет находить ее в любом уголке мира, взращивать и лелеять, чтобы она побежала обжигающим потоком по венам, чтобы скрутила все артерии в тугие жгуты, чтобы ударила в голову, влетела в мозг раскаленной огненной стрелой на скорости света — и взорвалась, превращая тело в костер. Нет, хуже. Разум — в костер. Когда в твоих мыслях только огонь, он жаждет пожрать все вокруг, превратить в растопку, сырье. Живое, мертвое — все гори огнем. 

Когда он загорается в тебе, ты чувствуешь, как спирали ДНК закручиваются в другом направлении — и потом вновь возвращаются обратно. Но не раньше, чем огонь внутри тебя выгорит дотла. Это сложно контролировать. Это можно контролировать.

Тимотео каждый день учит его управляться с этим огнем, подчинять его себе; он-то знает, какую выжженную пустыню могут оставить после себя такие, как они. Он знает размер платы.

Кровь бежит по венам очень быстро, Емицу хочет успеть все, что хотел, пока еще может держать себя в руках, пока она его не спалила. С каждым днем он делается сильнее, с каждым днем все трудней контролировать себя, но сила все равно не становится такой, какой необходимо. Какой ее хотел бы видеть Девятый.

Емицу смотрит на Нану и чувствует, как внутри разгорается огонь — другой, бесполезный, который не дает силу, лишь отнимает ее, делая жизнь бессмысленной и жалкой. Без Наны жизнь невыносима.

— А если я стану главой Вонголы? — повторяет он тихо и без привычной улыбки, сжимая яростно кулаки.

— Станешь — поговорим.

Она хладнокровна как глубоководная гадина. Она не любит его ни капли. Он любит ее до безумия. Он готов на все, чтобы ее заполучить. 

* * *

— Ты никогда не станешь Десятым Вонголой, Емицу, — старик тщедушен, а слова его тяжелы, словно камни. Емицу чувствует, как они врезаются ему поддых. — Ты прекрасно это знаешь, ведь правда? Мы с тобой об этом уже говорили: твое умение управлять пламенем развивается слишком медленно. Эта сила спала в тебе чересчур долго. Если бы мы начали наши тренировки чуть раньше, лет десять назад, когда ты был подростком… Увы, я думал, что смогу помочь тебе. У меня не получилось. Мне очень жаль.

Емицу молча встает из кресла в кабинете Девятого. Разговор окончен. Придется привыкать жить без неба и без необходимой ноющей боли в груди. И без будущего.

— Сядь, — этот камень тяжелее предыдущих. Емицу падает обратно в кресло и в который раз думает, как же мало он знает об этом человеке. У Тимотео прочнейшая броня. Такую не пробить ничем — ни словом, ни пулей, ни камнем. Правда, сил на ее поддержание уходит немало, поэтому в свои шестьдесят шесть выглядит старик почти развалиной. Но это обман. Очень полезный. — Я еще не закончил с тобой говорить. Да, ты никогда не сможешь возглавить Вонголу — тебе не хватит сил для этого. Но твой ребенок сможет. 

Камень, пущенный прямо в голову — это очень подло. Вот уж не ожидал такого от старика, — думает Савада. Но если это и правда шанс — он выдержит и такую болезненную надежду.

— У меня нет детей, ты прекрасно знаешь это, — Девятый устало трет пальцами висок. — И, скорее всего, уже никогда не будет. Пламя отнимает слишком много сил, иногда мне кажется, что их не хватит и для того, чтобы просто прожить еще хоть пару лет.

Врет? Кажется, нет. Даже если им сейчас умело манипулируют — пусть, Емицу плевать. Если это поможет ему приблизиться к мечте, он придушит своими руками кого угодно. Даже Девятого. Наверное.

— Тебе нравится эта девочка? Нана? Из второй группы спецподразделения.

— Да.

— Женись на ней. Или просто сделай так, чтоб она от тебя забеременела. Но удобней, безусловно, если вы официально оформите отношения: у будущего наследника должна быть полноценная семья. Нана… слегка простовата, — Тимотео морщится, — я бы даже сказал, груба. Но она славная девочка. Ты же любишь детей, Емицу?

Он может только сдавленно кивнуть в ответ. Старый хитрый лис, еще бы ему не знать, насколько сильно Савада хотел бы подержать на руках собственного ребенка — ребенка любимой женщины. Он сотни раз представлял себе, как они будут жить с Наной: яростные перепалки и долгие нежные примирения, долгие прогулки, походы в горы, ночи в обнимку под звездным небом — он всегда был неисправимым романтиком. Слишком мягкотелым. Надо брать пример с Наны, вот где совершенное хладнокровие и здоровый расчет. Ах, да, и еще воскресные пикники на природе с ребенком…

— Я бы очень хотел жениться на ней, дон Тимотео. Семья — это лучшее, что может быть в жизни.

— Если все сотрудники ЦЕДЕФ думают так, как ты, мне придется распустить всю внешнюю разведку, — качает головой Девятый и поджимает губы — брезгливо, по-стариковски. Очень неприятно. — И куда только смотрит Бруно? Какой из него сейчас советник, давно уже пора на пенсию, он же старше меня на добрый десяток лет… Слушай меня внимательно, Емицу. Ты уговоришь эту девочку родить тебе ребенка, а дальше занимайся своей семьей, сколько пожелаешь.

— Вы уверены в этом, дон Тимотео?

— А ты разве нет? Что говорит тебе твоя интуиция, Емицу?

Ах, да, интуиция. По крайне мере, есть одна фамильная черта, проявившаяся в нем в полной мере.

— Что она — единственная в мире женщина, которая нужна мне, — тихо отвечает Савада. — Что я сдохну, если не получу ее.

— Ну так получи — если не хочешь смерти себе и кому-то еще. 

— Еще? — за ниточки тянут слишком сильно. Он готов попрыгать марионеткой ради того, чтобы получить Нану, но не стоит так дергать — можно и поломать.

Девятый смеряет его долгим взглядом и прикрывает на мгновение глаза — бесконечно устало. Когда он поднимает веки, перед Емицу сидит глубокий старик.

— Кровь Вонголы — занятная вещь, уверен, ты это знаешь, — Савада молча кивает. Тимотео опирается локтями на стол и кладет подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. — В твоем отце она текла так же, как в тебе — но ты говорил мне сам, что никогда не замечал ни малейших следов Пламени. 

Это верно. Емицу рос в обычной семье офисных клерков, ему и в голову не пришло бы, что в нем дремлет, свернувшись горячим чешуйчатым клубком, этот пышущий огнем зверь. Пока Девятый не нашел его.

— Пламя проявляется далеко не в каждом поколении. К сожалению, «правильная» наследственность — слишком непрочное основание для того, чтобы обеспечить своей Семье устойчивое положение. Мне жаль признавать это, но в моем случае кровь сыграла со мной слишком злую шутку: я сильнейший глава из нескольких последних поколений, но передать свою силу никому не могу. Я охотно отдал бы ее тебе — но это невозможно. После моей смерти Семье грозит крах. Поэтому мы не должны оставлять фактор наследственности тем, кто верит в слепую судьбу. У нас есть более практичное решение. Генетика. Эта девочка может родить тебе ребенка, у которого гарантированно будет Пламя Вонголы. И она родит тебе его — чего бы нам это ни стоило, ты меня понимаешь? Мы не можем рисковать. Вонгола вырождается. С каждым поколением все реже и реже рождаются дети, в которых кровь пробуждается в полную силу — если пробуждается вообще. Мне нужен этот ребенок, Емицу, — глаза Девятого загораются холодным огнем. — Он нужен Семье. Вонгола должна удержать власть.

— Почему Нана? — собственный голос звучит хрипло. Емицу чувствует, как по виску скатывается капля отвратительно ледяного пота.

— Обычно я не проверяю лично дело каждого из агентов ЦЕДЕФ, это в ведомстве Бруно. Но когда я увидел, с каким сияющим лицом ты смотришь на эту девочку, я поднял все данные. Интуиция Вонголы не может ошибаться.

— Вы за мной следили.

— Я тебя оберегал. Ты мог наломать дров. У нее идеальные генетические данные. Идеальные — ты понимаешь это, Емицу? Это один шанс из миллиона.

— Я не понимаю… Вы же сами сказали, что вероятность передать Пламя наследнику…

— Ты учил биологию в школе, Емицу? Если ген есть у одного из родителей, шансы передать его ребенку невелеки. Но если у обоих…

— Нет! Этого быть не может, я никогда ее в глаза не видел прежде!

— Замолчи и послушай меня! — Емицу чувствует, как огонь опаляет ему ресницы и брови. Или это просто кажется? — Лучшие специалисты досконально все изучили: у вас с ней нет общих родственников вплоть до пятого поколения, далее проследить оказалось невозможным. Вы с ней даже не родня, просто в далеком прошлом кто-то из потомков Первого Вонголы имел контакт с кем-то из ее семьи. У Наны этот ген, как и у твоего отца, находится в спящем состоянии. Провести все анализы было весьма непросто, но теперь мы знаем наверняка: твоя интуиция нас не подвела. У Семьи будет наследник — истинный, по крови.

Емицу чувствует, как от этого «нас» и от запаха паленых волос к горлу подступает тошнота.

Он поднимается из кресла на подкашивающихся ногах. Пикники в парке с гитарой. Ночи под звездным небом.

— Я не хочу так. Я люблю ее и не собираюсь использовать. Я отказываюсь.

— Я боюсь, у тебя нет выбора, Емицу, — Девятый поднимается вслед за ним и смотрит на него — сухопарый невысокий старик — сверху вниз. — Я же сказал тебе еще в самом начале нашего разговора: заполучи ее, если не хочешь бессмысленной смерти для себя и для кое-кого еще.

Вонь от горелого становится просто невыносимой. Хочется выйти на улицу, чтобы жадно вдохнуть свежего холодного воздуха.

— Когда я говорю о бессмысленной смерти, я имею ввиду не только себя самого, — доносится в спину Емицу. Камень ударяет между лопаток — и пробивает навылет.

— У Вонголы должен быть наследник, — мягко говорит Тимотео. — Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы это был твой ребенок?

«Разве я не хочу этого, — думает Емицу, медленно спускаясь по лестнице. Разве я не хочу этого?»

На втором пролете он останавливается. Делает глубокий вдох. И возвращается обратно.

— Я хочу, чтобы Нана стала моей женой. А мой сын — главой Вонголы.

— Сын?

— Интуиция.

— Отлично. Тогда убеди ее. Любой ценой, Емицу.

Это очень больно — каждый день чувствовать яростно полыхающий в тебе огонь и знать, что он горит недостаточно ярко. Ни для Девятого, ни для Наны. 

Емицу просто надоело быть недостаточно хорошим для кого-либо. Он улыбается широко и весело — как давно привык. Эта улыбка обманывала многих. И еще не раз обманет.

Кажется, дон Тимотео только что показал ему, в чем его истинная сила. 

* * *

Он не имеет ни малейшего представления, о чем заговорит с Наной, когда входит в ее комнату без стука. В грудь ему мгновенно упирается дуло пистолета.

— Какого хрена, Емицу?

Он не отвечает ей. Молча перехватывает ее запястье — такое обманчиво хрупкое, тонкое, нежное — и отводит руку в сторону. Второй рукой прижимает ее к себе крепко и целует, жадно и голодно, словно не в силах насытиться. Огонь пожирает все на своем пути. Огонь бушует внутри, с треском лопаются стенки сосудов и вен, с оглушительным звоном разлетается на куски сердце.

В комнате тихо. Ничего не слышно, кроме тяжелого дыхания и редких стонов. Емицу вколачивается в нее в бешеном, неудержимом рваном ритме, ему не хочется сейчас ничего: ни слов, ни криков, ни силы, ни славы, ни кресла Вонголы, ни счастливой семьи — только вбиваться в горячее распростертое под ним тело, которое дышит с ним одними легкими, обнимает его чужими-своими-все равно уже чьими руками, которое делится с ним своим сердцем взамен только что разорвавшегося.

У них теперь на двоих — одно сердце. 

Он делает последний судорожный толчок, и Нана кончает с пронзительным криком — такой издает высоко в небе птица, которую навылет пробили пулей. Они медленно переводят дыхание, и Емицу силится вымолвить хоть что-нибудь, чтобы эта тишина и темнота вокруг не втекала в глаза и уши, не заливала до краев дыру в грудной клетке, где только что было сердце. Клетка пуста. Птица упорхнула.

— Мне нравится, когда ты такой, — тихо говорит Нана, стирая капли пота с его лица.

— Ты всегда говорила, что не любишь меня, — отвечает он ей хрипло, с трудом выталкивая слова из глотки.

Она молча садится на кровати и отворачивается от него к окну. Ему приходится прислушаться, чтобы уловить тихое:

— Не думай обо мне хуже, чем я есть.

И тогда он совершает самую большую в своей жизни ошибку.

Он садится рядом и рассказывает ей все. Просто слишком сильно болит пустота на месте сердца. Может быть, еще можно все исправить? Все вернуть, сделать, как прежде? Никого не обманывать — может быть, если все рассказать ей, она поймет и просто согласится?

Через пять минут он отлетает в дальний угол кровати от удара такой силы, что, кажется, челюсть сейчас отвалится от черепа с треском.

— Ублюдок… Как ты мог решить все за меня? Как вы с этим старым дьяволом могли все за меня решить?! Я видеть вас всех больше не хочу!

— Только что ты сказала…

— Я живой человек, а не кусок мяса! Не смейте обращаться так со мной, не смейте!

Впервые в жизни он слышит, как она на кого-то кричит в таком диком и яростном исступлении.

— Убирайся! Пошел вон! Чтобы я тебя, урод, никогда больше в жизни не видела! Нашли себе свиноматку, да вы оба просто больные! 

— Нана!

— Я тебя ненавижу, тварь, — говорит она очень медленно и спокойно, становясь мгновенно прежней Наной. — Увижу еще раз — убью своими руками. Завтра я ухожу из ЦЕДЕФ, и если ты хочешь остаться жив, в твоих интересах никому не рассказывать о нашем разговоре. 

— Тебя не отпустят.

— Я уйду отсюда, чего бы мне это не стоило. А теперь пошел вон!

Эхо ее голоса стоит у него в ушах оглушительным звоном. Отдается гулом в груди — теперь уже окончательно пустой. Поздно что-то пытаться исправить. Нужно хотя бы попытаться не испортить окончательно то, что он еще может получить.

* * *

Через час в ее комнату входят санитары, она вырывается до последнего и клянет их на все лады. Кажется, она прокусывает кому-то из них артерию на шее, потому что в больницу ее привозят залитой чужой кровью. Вкалывать успокоительное нельзя: она должна находиться в полном сознании перед тем, как…

Емицу смотрит на нее сквозь стекло медицинского бокса и чувствует, как плавится под стиснутыми пальцами металлический поручень. С Наной разговаривает специалист, Емицу видит, как она слушает его сосредоточенно, а потом плюет ему в лицо и кричит. Плевок не долетает, у нее пристегнуты широкими ремнями руки и ноги к креслу. 

Врач смотрит на нее снисходительно, а потом выходит из палаты, чтобы официально сообщить, что пациентка отказалась от добровольного сотрудничества, а ввиду особенностей гормонального фона изъятие яйцеклетки и суррогатное вынашивание невозможно. Емицу рассеянно кивает ему и продолжает смотреть на нее. Врач пожимает плечами и уходит за необходимыми препаратами, а будущий отец будущего наследника Вонголы прислоняется лбом к стеклу. Когда ей делают первый из необходимых перед вмешательством уколов, она все-таки поворачивает к нему лицо. И тогда он видит — в первый и последний раз в своей жизни — знакомый до боли огонь в ее взгляде, и его прошибает холодный пот.

Но через мгновение огонь гаснет, Нана закрывает глаза, а когда открывает спустя час вновь — в них только пустое небо цвета ржавчины.

Никаких облаков. Никаких птиц. Никакой высоты — оно плоское, и если упасть в него, то можно расшибиться.

Это сложное сочетание подавляющих препаратов и гипноза, черт его знает, что могут придумать вонгольские профессионалы. Ей оставили минимальную программу — готовить, делать уборку, спать с Емицу, рожать Емицу детей. Любить Емицу. 

В первую брачную ночь он напивается в хлам и чудом умудряется кончить в нее. Она тихо постанывает, а в темноте выражения ее глаз не видно. Поэтому потом становится легче.

Она даже кажется милой иногда: со временем становится лучше с проявлением эмоций, Нана смеется и обнимает его сама, первая, очень ласково и нежно. Любя. Вот только Емицу все чаще и чаще начинает пить, едва переступив порог дома.

С рождением сына жизнь вроде бы вновь обретает смысл — Емицу кажется, что он просто играет в какой-то пьесе вместе с Наной. Она отличная актриса, перевоплощение дается ей мастерски, но он все ждет и ждет, когда же спектакль окончится и она снова станет прежней. Ничего, — одергивает он себя. Это чудесная пьеса про любовь. Можно поиграть немного еще.

Иногда — редко-редко — она улыбается так, как он всегда мечтал. Теплой и солнечной улыбкой. Только смотрит она при этом не на него, а на сына, но иногда перепадает и мужу.

Жизнь почти удалась.

Правда, Девятый становится с каждым днем все мрачнее и мрачнее. А через год после рождения Цуны вызывает к себе в кабинет Емицу.

— Эта женщина давно осаждала меня. Преследовала, я подумал уже, что нужно просто увезти ее из города, иначе она от меня никогда не отстанет — черт знает, как она умудрялась повсюду натыкаться на меня, я и так редко сейчас выхожу из дому. Много дел, ты знаешь. У Бруно второй инфаркт подряд, ума не приложу, на кого это все теперь взвалить… — Тимотео словно засыпает на мгновение с открытыми глазами. Потом трясет головой, и взгляд его из стеклянного становится осмысленным. — Так вот. Она пыталась упорно добиться встречи со мной целый год. А в последний раз, ты не поверишь, привела с собой ребенка. Сказала, что это наш с ней сын, что назвала его Занзасом, он ведь будущий Десятый босс — представь себе мою реакцию! Но мальчик… — Девятый смотрит на Емицу прожигающим взглядом. — Я никогда прежде не видел такой силы. Такого потенциала. Он прекрасен, его Пламя невероятно мощно, а решимость непоколебима. Он мог бы разрушать города силой своей ярости. Я принял его в Семью, Емицу. Я официально признал его своим сыном — и наследником.

Емицу молча и сосредоточенно смотрит на свои пальцы. Они дрожат едва заметно. Он думает о том, как маленький Цуна играет в кубики посреди зеленого двора. Как Нана смеется, вытирая платком его перепачканные травой коленки.

— Я… — он не знает, что сказать. Можно ли чувствовать опустошение, когда ты и так уже давно пуст внутри, словно голем? — Я понял вас, Девятый. Примите мои… поздравления.

— К сожалению, поздравлять пока рано, — Тимотео сердито трясет подбородком. — Мальчик почти неуправляем. Не знаю уж, что представляет из себя большую проблему: когда силы недостаточно, или когда ее через край.

— У Цуны силы вдоволь, — тихо отвечает Емицу.

— Поэтому мы должны его беречь, — старческая ладонь с чересчур ярко сверкающим кольцом уверенно хлопает по полированной столешнице. Отблеск металла — или Пламени? — немного режет глаза. — Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы Занзас научился себя контролировать. Он пока что ребенок. У нас еще есть время. А Цуна останется нашим козырем.

Емицу никогда не нравилось играть в карты. Особенно — собственным ребенком. Но пути назад нет.

— Я понял вас.

— Как дела у твоей семьи? Ты недавно вернулся из отпуска?

— Да, — широко улыбаться, когда тебе хочется совсем не этого — по-прежнему его главное оружие. — Мы ездили на острова. Песочек, пляж, красота! Честно признаться, — Емицу чешет в макушке со смешком, — даже немного подустал от отдыха, вернуться бы к работе скорей.

Тимотео на мгновение задерживает взгляд на его руках, а потом начинает перебирать папки на столе.

— Просмотри-ка отчетность за прошлый месяц. Что-то мне кажется, Бруно перемудрил с оценкой потенциала переговоров с семьей Фиоджи. 

Емицу аккуратно сжимает в пальцах папку и думает о том, что, глядя на этого человека, нужно будет теперь очень сильно стараться, чтобы случайно не поджечь все вокруг. И еще — глядя в зеркало.

* * *

Каждое утро начинается с пробежки: пять кругов вокруг главного здания тренировочной базы, потом еще восемь на стадионе с Базилем: мальчику нужны дополнительные нагрузки, он быстро растет, и они должны расти вместе с ним. Орегано нравится бег: куда бы ты ни бежал, все равно двигаешься вперед, а это чувство — одно из самых приятных в жизни, наполненной внеплановыми миссиями и внезапными командировками куда меньше, чем повседневной рутиной нудных совещаний и пыльных бумаг.

Орегано нравится порядок: ровные стопки отчетов и протоколов, кассет прослушки и докладов, подшивок досье и газет. Но она-то знает, что порядок может заключаться в большем: например, в обойме, выпущенной через идеально точный интервал между каждым выстрелом, в точной и выверенной комбинации ударов, которыми можно одолеть противника, в размеренно и четко мигающих в сознании цифрах на табло электронных часов, оповещающих о том, что пора дернуть чеку или кольцо парашюта.

Быть личным секретарем главы ЦЕДЕФ — занятие, безусловно, почетное, но Орегано гораздо больше почестей любит перспективу. Движение вперед. Не шаги — но бег, только она и сама прекрасно понимает: надо учиться быть взрослой, спокойной, учиться смотреть по сторонам больше, чем перед собой. Быстрое движение мешает разглядеть важные детали — значит, она должна научиться продвигаться вперед медленно.

Не страшно. Всегда можно поговорить об этом с Емицу. Ну и, пока она не научилась, у нее есть пробежки. 

Орегано радуется тому, что никогда не ночует в комнате босса, ни здесь, ни в здании штаб-квартиры: она ни за что не хотела бы разбудить его рано утром, когда он так устает. Даже если Емицу и знает о пробежках, то никак не комментирует ее раннее ежеутреннее бегство от строгих костюмов и папок с отчетами. И от теплой чужой постели.

Зато сегодня комментирует кое-кто другой — громко и охотно.

— Лечь под собственного босса — это, черт тебя возьми, такая свежая идея. Охренеть.

— Сквало, ты здесь три минуты, а уже меня достал, — Орегано надевает на футболку серую толстовку и сердито затягивает волосы в высокий хвост. Откуда ей было знать, что она наткнется на бывшего одноклассника, едва прикрыв за собой дверь в комнату Емицу? И надо же было именно сегодня задремать и, против обыкновения, уйти не ночью, а ранним утром. Больше она не позволит себе подобного. — Переговоры с Варией начнутся в девять — сейчас шесть тридцать, а ты валяешься на моей кровати в своих грязных сапожищах. И в крови.

— У меня, блядь, всю ночь были свои переговоры — тебе что, впадлу пустить меня в душ и дать отоспаться хотя бы два часа?

— Ты мог бы выспаться на диване в приемной. Он широкий и удобный. Или в любом другом месте — но не здесь.

— От тебя, блядь, никогда помощи не дождаться.

— Сквало, — Орегано кусает губы от досады и недовольно скрещивает руки на груди, — какая муха тебя укусила сегодня? Ты сбиваешь мне весь график. Хорошо, спи — но я не могу обещать тебе, что сюда никто не придет. Например, кто-то из коллег. Или горничная — убирать комнату.

— Или твой босс заглянет на утренний перепих?

Орегано делает глубокий вдох, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как скрипят собственные стиснутые зубы. Сквало только на первый взгляд кажется вымотанным и уставшим: она прекрасно видит, как внимательно и цепко он смотрит на нее из-под припухших от недосыпа полуприкрытых век.

— Если эта информация выйдет за пределы этой комнаты…

— Да иди ты на хуй, тупица! — он взвивается и подскакивает к ней — мальчишка, как есть мальчишка, Орегано еще со школы привыкла к тому, что мальчики взрослеют медленнее девочек. Характер Сквало, кажется, иногда просто совершает откат обратно во время взрывной и безумной подростковой поры. Вспыльчивый сумасшедший. Орегано фыркает.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает она устало. О пробежке придется забыть. — Ты никому не расскажешь, я знаю. Но почему это тебя так задевает?

Он сморит на нее исподлобья пару секунд, а потом опять ложится на кровать. 

— Вот уж как была овцой со школы, так и осталась. Ничего хорошего тебя не ждет — у тебя реально не хватает мозга, чтобы понять это, Лиззи?

— Сквало, иди к черту. Или ты объяснишь мне, почему так злишься, или выметайся отсюда.

— Хрена два я тебе буду что-то объяснять.

— Сквало, — ну почему, почему с мужчинами нужно разговаривать как с детьми? Ладно, не со всеми. Босс… Не такой. Орегано ощущает, как в груди что-то начинает ныть навязчиво и приятно при одной мысли о нем. Свой босс. Чужой мужчина. Глупости. Это все тупые девичьи глупости, Сквало прав. И она не может не отметить — он никогда не злится так сильно без серьезной причины. На нее, во всяком случае.

— Просто будь с ним настороже, — Сквало смотрит на нее со смесью раздражения и чего-то снисходительно-брезгливого. Орегано знает, что именно так на его недовольно оскаленной физиономии обычно выглядит забота. — Ты знаешь, о чем сегодня пойдут переговоры?

— Нет, — отвечает она, чувствуя неприятный укол. Встреча с варийским боссом — боссом, ха, этот неуравновешенный неврастеник — босс, она никогда не привыкнет — была внеплановой. Даже ей, личному секретарю, сообщили лишь вчера поздно вечером. Да и место выбрали странное — не штаб-квартиру, а этот загородный дом. — Я знаю только, что мы ждем ужасного босса Варии, — она не может удержаться, чтобы не скорчить ему рожу, — сегодня к девяти. А сейчас, — она со вздохом смотрит на часы, — без четверти семь.

— Значит, не дождетесь, — отрезает Сквало и поворачивается к окну. Щурит покрасневшие глаза. Орегано вслед за ним переводит взгляд: за стеклом занимается серый, холодный, похожий на студень рассвет. 

— Объясни, — она уже давно привыкла: он может бесконечно долго орать и называть ее тупицей и набитой дурой, но всегда рано или поздно объясняет ей все, чего она не может понять.

— Босса Варии сегодня не будет, — отвечает он хмуро. Орегано видит, что у него синяки под глазами и едва заметная светлая щетина на щеках. Мальчики взрослеют очень внезапно.

— Тебя хотят снять с должности? Заменить? Кем?

Если бы он вляпался во что-то действительно серьезное, то не валялся бы сейчас на ее кровати и не клял дурой на все лады. Поэтому надо просто проявить еще немного терпения. Как обычно с ним.

— На встречу приедет Девятый, — Орегано сосредоточенно прикусывает губу. Об этом не было сказано ни слова. Неужели что-то настолько…

Сквало кривится болезненно, пытаясь размять шею. Немного терпения. Просто еще немного терпения. Взрослые мальчишки — все равно мальчишки.

— Твой босс и он будут обсуждать нового кандидата, — цедит он зло и саркастично.

— Тебе придется драться с ним? — что-то не так. Чем меньше становится в происходящем порядка, тем сильнее Орегано ощущает себя так, как хотела бы давно перестать — растерянной девочкой, которая до ужаса боится будущего. Глупости. Ей-то эта ситуация ничем не грозит. Но Сквало…

— Нет. Не знаю. Может быть, — Сквало усмехается и открывает глаза. Он смотрит на нее в упор, и на секунду ей кажется, что он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не попросить ее о помощи. — Его вряд ли кто сможет остановить, если он захочет проломить мне голову. Или поджечь патлы.

— Поджечь…

— Если он по-прежнему сможет использовать Пламя Ярости.

— Этого не может быть… — она машинально опускается рядом с ним на кровать, опираясь на локоть, и заглядывает в лицо.

— Еще как может, — Сквало кривит губы — и широко зевает. Матерится сквозь зубы и сверлит взглядом потолок. — Занзасу мало что можно запретить. 

Орегано думает о том, что предпочла бы не слышать этого имени до конца своей жизни — или, по крайней мере, еще очень, очень долго. Слишком много проблем связано с ним. Ни на какую пробежку она уже точно не пойдет: нужно срочно связаться с архивом и запросить списки тех, кто поддержал Занзаса в восстании против Девятого. А до этого — придумать, как отчистить форму Сквало от подсыхающей крови. И как заставить его подняться с кровати, залезть в душ, побриться и съесть что-нибудь.

Еще она думает о том, что, на самом деле, ей сейчас ужасно хотелось бы уткнуться ему носом в шею и заснуть спокойно и без всяких мыслей. 

Но она-то давно уже повзрослела — и научилась делать то, что должна, а не то, что хочется. Иногда она ужасно завидует Сквало. И хочет как следует ему врезать…

Ну вот, уснул. Орегано сердито дергает его за прядь спутанных волос. Он хмурится и продолжает спать как убитый. Она гладит его по голове и идет менять спортивный костюм на классический. 

Да, она повзрослела. От прежней жизни мало что осталось — разве что любовь к ранним пробуждениям, да первые очки, которые она купила еще в школе. Емицу они почему-то очень нравятся: он говорит, что их ужасно приятно снимать, и вид у нее без них становится растерянный и беззащитный.

Да, и еще первый мужчина.

Орегано уверена, что этот багаж из прошлого Емицу очень вряд ли бы понравился. Глядя на спящего Сквало, она думает, что и ей самой давно пора бы оставить его в прошлой жизни. У каждого из них давно началась новая — и состыковать их получается все реже и реже: они обмениваются колкостями и понимающими молчаливыми взглядами почти на бегу.

Но она не может сделать этого, наверное, по той же причине, по которой никак не решается избавиться от старых очков.

Без них она чувствует себя слишком беззащитной.

* * *

— …чертов пони, ты настолько предсказуем, что меня сейчас стошнит.

В конюшне тихо и светло, солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь маленькие окошки высоко под потолком, проникают в редкие зазоры между досками стен. Кажется, что если разгрести сено, на котором они втроем лежат, из щелей в полу тоже хлынет свет. Хорошо. Спокойно. 

Дино щурится блаженно, смеется нисколько не обиженно:

— Да ладно, Сквало. Если бы тебе не понравилось, ты бы сюда даже не зашел. Вот, и Лу тоже здесь по душе. 

Вообще-то, ее зовут Луиза, но они оба растащили ее имя на части, на кусочки-прозвища: Дино зовет ее ласковым «маленькая Лу», Сквало — ехидным и пренебрежительным «Лиззи», как кухарку какую-то. Ну и ладно, ей давно уже не обидно. 

 

По правде говоря, она даже рада — ее очень давно не называли по имени. Она уже почти забыла, как оно звучит, и от этого легче: по имени ее всегда любил называть папа. Но папы больше нет.

Он работал в департаменте юстиции и почти каждый день засиживался допоздна, даже на выходных. Она привыкла слышать уже сквозь полусон, как он мягко и тихо, чтобы не разбудить, произносит у ее кровати: «Спи, моя радость, моя маленькая принцесса Луиза» — и выходит, неслышно прикрыв за собой дверь и оставляя только пропахшую запахом крепкого табака пустоту. Она чувствовала себя настоящей принцессой в стране, король которой ведет долгий бой со злом — и обязательно когда-нибудь победит, и они будут весело смеяться вместе на бесконечных балах и пиршествах. Счастливая семья.

Когда ей исполнилось тринадцать, отец перестал заходить к ней в комнату: он все чаще оставался ночевать на работе. А, может, просто боялся разбудить и берег короткий сон: она вставала теперь в шесть, чтобы успеть к репетитору до школы. Принцессой больше быть не хотелось. 

Она твердо решила, что станет юристом — лучшим из всех в мире, и будет работать вместе с отцом. Поэтому вечерами зубрила учебники, зажав ладонями уши: на кухне плакала мама, это мешало сосредоточиться. Спуститься к ней и обнять не хотелось: она уже сделала так однажды и выслушала поток бесконечных упреков в адрес отца, перемежавшийся рыданиями и угрозами уехать с дочерью в другой город.

Мама ничего не понимает, — вот о чем подумала тогда она. А еще — что детство кончилось. Она уложила маму спать, как маленькую, а сама сидела на кухне до трех ночи, пока не дождалась отца. Обняла его крепко прямо на пороге, не дав даже пройти в комнату, и стояла так долго, уткнувшись носом ему в пиджак. Он гладил ее по голове немного растерянно и улыбался устало и ласково. 

А через месяц он погиб.

Она совсем не плакала. Просто приходила каждый день на место, где произошла авария, и искала улики. Она не имела никакого представления о том, что искать, но верила без малейших сомнений: отец не мог просто задремать и потерять управление за рулем. Он возвращался домой заполночь почти каждый день из всех, что она помнит, и ни разу не попадал в аварию. Этого просто не могло быть.

Она проверила даже ряды кустов у обочины, откуда увезли разбитую машину. Ей пришлось пройти метров двести, прежде чем она нашла под одним из них с десяток одинаковых окурков, тщательно присыпанных землей. Сигареты были очень дорогие, коллекционные — позже она проверила цену. Она сложила их в пластиковый пакет, чтобы спрятать потом под матрасом.

Когда она вернулась домой уже в сумерках, у входа стояла черная машина с тонированными стеклами. На кухне, как обычно, плакала мама, а рядом с ней сидел очень сосредоточенный мужчина лет сорока. Худощавый, коротко стриженные каштановые волосы с проседью, тонкий шрам на левом виске, рост около метра девяносто — мысленно внесла она в протокол. Производит впечатление внушающего доверие человека. Наверняка, ложное — добавила вне протокола. Для себя.

— Сеньор Пирелли работал с твоим отцом, — проговорила мама сквозь всхлипы. — Он приехал выразить свои соболезнования.

У коллеги отца не может быть такой машины, — подумала она тогда. И такого жесткого взгляда — тоже.

На следующей неделе синьор Пирелли снова заехал вместе со своими соболезнованиями — и букетом гортензий. Через два месяца он увез маму в какое-то загородное поместье на выходные, а Луиза ходила по пустому дому и сосредоточенно сбивала ребро ладони о все дверные косяки: пойти на курсы самообороны мама ей запретила, и приходилось отрабатывать удары самой. О том, что последние несколько недель ей только и хочется, что врезать по всему вокруг, она предпочитала не думать. 

Уснула она уже под утро, а проснулась от шума, доносившегося с кухни. Там не плакали. Там смеялись. Она спустилась вниз и долго смотрела из-за двери, как мама ерошит волосы на макушке синьора Пирелли. 

— О, детка, ты уже проснулась? — она уже лет пять не называла ее деткой. — Будь хорошей девочкой, развлеки нашего милого Томазо, пока я сбегаю в магазин: кофе закончился. Ну, не дуйся, ты что, не выспалась? Наверное, поклонники всю ночь звонили? 

Мама с веселым смешком выпорхнула из кухни, а Луиза молча уселась за стол. Наш милый Томазо. Глядя на то, как он берет с подоконника отцовскую пепельницу, ей хотелось расплакаться или запустить ей ему в голову — но она изо всех сил держала себя в руках. Синьор Пирелли прикурил и спохватился:

— Ты не против? — она молча покачала головой. Улыбка сошла с его лица, он посмотрел на нее серьезно и положил сигарету на край пепельницы. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Она продолжала молча на него смотреть. Зачем говорить, когда все и так ясно. Думать о маме было противно. Интересно, ей хотя бы хватит совести не покупать снова свадебное платье?

— Твой отец был редким человеком, — она почувствовала, как рот приоткрылся сам собой от изумления. — Поразительным. В наши дни такую честность и готовность идти до конца ради справедливости встретить почти невозможно.

Она всегда была умной девочкой.

— До конца?

— Мне очень жаль, — он помрачнел и сделал новую затяжку. Луиза медленно встала, не отрывая взгляда от сигареты в его пальцах.

Поднялась наверх в свою комнату, вытащила из-под матраса пакет и вернулась обратно.

— Долго сидели в засаде? 

— Почему на них земля? Я старался никогда не курить возле вашего дома. Я вообще стараюсь не курить, просто сейчас слишком важный момент, извини меня.

— Это не земля из нашего сада. Это земля с обочины. Виа Пикальте. Там еще очень пышные кусты растут вдоль дороги. Очень удобные. Долго сидели в засаде, я спрашиваю вас?

Она все-таки заплакала. Но, даже утирая тыльной стороной ладони слезы со щек, продолжала смотреть на него сосредоточенно и яростно, готовая в любой момент наброситься. Детство кончилось. Кончилось.

— Наши люди были вдоль всей дороги — от здания департамента до вашего дома. Нас предупредили, что готовится покушение. Но, увы, слишком поздно.

— Какое вам было дело до моего отца?!

— Он был незаменимым помощником и сотрудничал с нами долгие годы.

— С кем — с вами?

— С моей семьей. С семьей Пирелли. Мне очень жаль. Я хотел бы принести тебе свои извинения от лица Семьи.

Она поняла даже на слух, что он произнес это слово с большой буквы.

— Мой отец не мог… Он… он просто не мог связаться с мафией, он…

Томазо тяжело вздохнул и затушил сигарету.

— Я боюсь, что это прозвучит, как детская сказочка, но поверь мне — есть плохие семьи и есть хорошие.

— Я не верю в сказочки.

Она обещала себе, что никогда не будет такой, как мама — и вот, сидит и рыдает на этой кухне. Остановиться просто невозможно — особенно, если тебя обнимают и гладят по голове.

— Ты умница. Твой отец гордился бы тобой. Я хочу позаботиться о тебе. И о твоей маме — она очень дорога мне. Я хочу увезти вас отсюда: оставаться здесь опасно. Ты мне позволишь?

Он разговаривает с ней, как со взрослой — поняла она. Наконец-то хоть кто-то разговаривает с ней как со взрослой.

Господи, если бы она знала, как же это неприятно. И больно.

 

— Лу, не спи, лошадка подкрадется и укусит, — смеется Дино. — Или акула — видишь, какая она сегодня злобная?

— Пони, ты совсем охренел? Мало того, что притащил нас в свою вонючую конюшню, так еще и поишь сидром! Твою мать, яблочным сидром, ты совсем рехнулся?

— Сквало, не кричи, разбудишь Лу.

— Я не сплю, — отвечает она хриплым голосом и раскрывает слипающиеся глаза. — Извини, всю ночь не спала.

— Зубрилка. Тупой пони и зубрилка. И чего я с вами потащился…

— Просто я хотел провести этот день с друзьями. Вы же моя маленькая семья, — глядя на Дино кажется, что он никогда в своей жизни не переставал улыбаться. Но она знает, что это не так.

* * *

Емицу быстро просматривает утреннюю корреспонденцию и пьет первую за день чашку кофе, чуть морщась. Кофе оставляет на языке приятную горечь, но, все-таки, ему не сравниться по вкусу с тем, что варит жена.

Он откладывает в сторону газету и вытирает испачканные свежей типографской краской пальцы прямо о скатерть. Черт, опять забылся. За два года, что он не был дома, он отвык быть аккуратным наедине с собой — никто не посмотрит укоризненно, не прошепчет на ухо: «Дорогой, ну что же ты».

Он и сам не рад, что дела не дают вырываться домой чаще: в последнее время Нана стала улыбаться словно ярче, он и хотел бы заглянуть к ней хоть на день, но новая должность отнимает чертовски много времени. И как ему выкроить немного на семью, кто бы посоветовал.

Советник без советов. 

Со временем он привык к тому, что дома его ждет ровное, спокойное тепло, как море в штиль — без приливов и отливов, без бурь и штормов. Одинаковое. Каждый день. Привычное. Родное. Как без него прожить…

Жизнь без Наны словно становится серой и пресной — как еда без специй. Его жена чудесно готовит, он наедается до отвала всякий раз, когда удается денек побыть дома. Он жадно набрасывается на еду, вечно уставший, вечно голодный, жаждущий запомнить этот вкус, растворить его на кончике языка, чтобы вызывать потом в памяти — вместе с улыбкой жены, которая сидит напротив него за столом, подперев ладонью щеку.

Но вкусы перебиваются другими, и Емицу пытается запомнить хотя бы запах — так куда проще. Он окружил себя этими запахами, любимыми специями жены, чтобы в серой суматохе дней вспоминать те редкие, острые и пряные моменты, что успела подарить им жизнь.

Куркума — Турмерик. Вообще-то, этот крепко сбитый парень — грек, но встретил его Емицу почему-то в Каире. У них была какая-то на редкость неудачная, скомканная операция. Потребовалось быстро найти кого-то сообразительного, кто смог бы незаметно вывезти из города его — и груз в их багажнике. Когда в кузов высокого джипа попала вторая пуля, водитель витиевато выругался и достал из бардачка пистолет. Емицу, корчившийся на соседнем сидении от сквозного ранения, уж было думал, что тот пристрелит его — но парень выпустил всю обойму в преследователей со скрупулезной точностью, не потратив зря ни одной пули. До самого места назначения он молчал, и Емицу был благодарен ему за это.

Пыльный склад, где они передавали вывезенный в такой спешке личный архив генерала Муарета, весь пропах старыми коврами и густым пряным запахом специй. Они просыпались долгие годы на пол из бесконечных мешков и ящиков, пропитали весь воздух под раскаленной металлической крышей. Емицу провел пальцами по стене — они окрасились в янтарно-желтый, и в памяти сразу же всплыло, казалось бы, давно забытое. 

Они с Наной идут по восточному базару в Каире, солнце слепит нещадно, но нужно покорно изображать парочку влюбленных туристов, и Емицу пользуется этим вовсю, прижимая Нану к себе и целуя в сладко пахнущую полоску голой кожи между тонким шарфом и воротом платья. Она всегда быстро обгорает, он смеется над ней, замотанной в шарф, как мумия, мучительно желая сорвать с нее все эти тряпки, чтобы потом долго и тщательно покрывать порозовевшую чувствительную кожу мазью, касаниями и поцелуями. Она шипит сердито, хватает его за руку так, что он вот-вот почувствует хруст кости, и тащит в первую попавшуюся забегаловку. Емицу смеется, глядя на то, как она сосредоточенно собирает с тарелки рис и отправляет в выпачканный рот.

— Ну что? — спрашивает Нана недовольно.

Губы у нее вымазаны чем-то желтым. Кажется, что она поцеловала солнце. Емицу тянется поцеловать их и чувствует непривычный вкус — и запах. Запах солнца.

Жгучий перец — Лал Мирч. Когда ему предложили взять в команду аркобалено, он опешил: сильнейших младенцев было не так просто заполучить, а она сама подала прошение о зачислении, по всей форме, словно и не рассчитывала на отказ. Таким и не отказывают, — думал Емицу, глядя в холодные и выжидающие взрослые глаза на детском лице. 

— Я хочу быть полезна, — сказала она решительно и вздернула подбородок. — И я буду вам полезна.

Емицу не любил спорить с женщинами. Он и не стал спорить, о чем ни разу не пожалел. Тогда он думал совсем о другом.

— Я буду вам полезна, тупой ты дебил, — Нана грохает кулаком по столу с такой силой, что стаканы со звоном подскакивают на столе, и на них оглядывается половина посетителей кафе.

— Это приказ начальства: я сам должен решить, кто войдет в состав боевой группы. Это моя первая операция, я не хочу рисковать…

— И не допускаешь меня до захвата? Ты кретин, Савада, последний раз спрашиваю: на сколько завтра назначено начало?

— Ты не участвуешь. Я не хочу рисковать не своей репутацией — тобой, пойми ты это…

— Да иди ты к черту! — она хватает со стола первое, что попадается ей под руку, и швыряет в Емицу. Он успевает заслониться, и с врезавшейся в его ладонь перечницы отлетает крышка. Он чихает оглушительно, не в силах остановиться, утирает тыльной стороной руки слезящиеся глаза и не может сдержать хохота — Нана на другом конце столе пытается одновременно чихать и материться, но получается у нее это не особо хорошо.

Базилик — Базиль. Мальчик решительный и смелый, Емицу хотел бы увидеть в своем сыне хоть сотую долю такой решимости. В то же время он рад, что Цуна не так доверчиво смотрит на мир: Базиль впитывает, как губка, все знания, что в него стараются вложить, ребенок-чистый лист. Он тренируется сосредоточенно и без поблажек к себе, но стоит только похвалить его — теряет всю серьезность, расцветает в улыбке. Еще один вечный недохваленный ребенок. Емицу старается не переборщить с похвалой, предпочитая усиливать нагрузки. Но он не может не видеть, как тянется к нему этот мальчик. Прости, из Емицу отвратительный отец. Ничего не выйдет. Он старается быть хотя бы хорошим учителем.

— Ну, ну, Цу-кун, ты опять расплакался. Ну что мне делать с таким непослушным мальчиком?

— Я не хочуууу, — ревет Цуна, вытирая слезы кулачками.

— Ну что ты, мой хороший. Папа просто хочет научить тебя плавать — это же так весело!

— Я не хочуу, — не унимается сын, и Емицу растерянно чешет в затылке. — Папа плохой, не хочу, чтобы папа меня учил!

— Маленький мой, это глупости. Папа самый умный, самый сильный! Папа научит тебя интересному и хорошему! Ну что, ну не плачь! Хочешь сэндвич? Он очень вкусный!

Нана достает из корзинки для пикника еду, и Цуна, все еще всхлипывая, принимается за обед.

— Я приготовила индейку с базиликом — новый рецепт, тебе нравится, дорогой?

— Очень, — отвечает Емицу. На секунду ему кажется, что в глазах Наны промелькнуло что-то… — Ты правда считаешь меня таким?

— Ну конечно, милый, что за глупости! Ты самый-самый лучший в мире! Уж я-то знаю!

— Откуда? — тихо спрашивает он.

Нана замолкает и открывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Моргает недоуменно, словно силясь вспомнить что-то давно забытое. Лицо у нее становится расстроенное, совсем как у маленького Цуны.

— Ох, дорогой, это была шутка — а я и не поняла, глупая! — хохочет она через мгновение. — Как это откуда — просто знаю и все тут! Ты же мой любимый! Ну же, кушай сэндвич, я так старалась! Тебе нравится? Правда, пахнет необычно?

— Правда.

— Я хочу попробовать какие-нибудь новые приправы. Мне так нравится баловать тебя чем-нибудь вкусненьким!

— Не нужно. Мне… мне очень нравится то, что ты готовишь обычно, дорогая. Не надо экспериментов.

Один эксперимент он все же пережил. Точнее, сам его устроил. Напился сам — и напоил жену во время ужина на их десятилетнюю годовщину. Повел ее в ресторан — «нет, совсем не дело готовить тебе в такой день, дорогая» — заказал бутылку шампанского, потом еще одну, и еще. Они целовались в такси, ее губы на вкус были терпкими, и он почувствовал, что что-то возвращается к нему — какой-то странный аромат забивался в ноздри, будоражил кровь сильнее алкоголя. И глаза у нее в свете ночных фонарей казались не кукольно-матовыми, подернутыми дымкой как обычно, а живыми, блестящими, злыми, искренними. Она целовала его долго, прижималась сама, постанывала коротко в рот, цеплялась пальцами за отвороты куртки. 

Он внес ее в номер отеля на руках — как когда-то давно, очень давно, в прошлой жизни. Она льнула к нему всем телом, сдирала рубашку, царапала спину и впивалась зубами в шею, и внутри все холодело от этого долгожданного — такого страшного — узнавания.

Он долго плескал себе в лицо холодной водой в ванной, все никак не решаясь вернуться в комнату. Чего он боялся? Что она вытащит из его куртки пистолет и пустит ему пуля в лоб? Что придушит голыми руками?

— Дорогой, ты не мог бы пропустить меня в душ?

Это оказалось страшнее всех его опасений. Ничего не поменялось. Ничего не вернулось. 

— Я сейчас просто свалюсь от усталости, а мне так хочется умыться и почистить зубы. В рагу было слишком много специй, тебе не показалось?

— Как они назывались? — спросил он, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале.

— Душица, — ответила Нана и улыбнулась. — Слишком резковатая приправа, как по мне. 

— Душица.

— Да. Ее еще называют орегано.

 

Душица — Орегано. В первый же миг, как он почувствовал этот запах, ему стало все равно, кто сейчас войдет в комнату. Запах становился насыщеннее и насыщеннее, резкий, немного грубоватый, прохладный, похожий скорее на мужской парфюм, чем на женский.

— Ну что, рад, что тебе выделили личную секретаршу?

А потом вошла она. 

Глаза у нее были злые, холодные и сосредоточенные, а губы мягкие — такие мягкие, что он мог поручиться за это, даже не касаясь их. Тогда он понял, что просто обязан проверить, так ли это. И узнать, какие они на вкус.

— Добрый день. Меня зовут Луиза Пирелли. Я буду вашим личным секретарем. Для меня большая честь работать под вашим руководством, синьор Савада.

О-ре-га-но. Она сложила губы удивленным «о» в первый раз, когда он потянулся к ней поцеловать. Не отстранилась, не влепила пощечину. Просто смотрела на него своими огромными глазами и разомкнула губы медленно, будто бы нехотя. 

Он не ошибся. Она была на вкус именно такой — такой, как надо. Резкой, горьковатой, терпкой. Хотелось пробовать еще и еще. 

— Вы курите? — спросила она тихо, когда он, наконец, отстранился от нее слегка, продолжая крепко сжимать ее талию.

— Да. Я могу бросить — вредно, я понимаю.

— Нет, что вы. Не нужно ничего делать специально. Мне нравится. К тому же, вы вполне взрослый человек и можете самостоятельно нести ответственность за тот вред, что себе причиняете.

В ней была эта вежливая едкость и здоровый прагматизм, которые понравились ему с первого взгляда. Еще — воля и умение позаботиться о самой себе, совсем как в той. Но вместе с тем — что-то неуловимое, мягкое, теплое, летнее. Чего в другой не было. Он не может сказать себе, нравится ему это или нет.

 

Нежная, сильная девочка. Емицу не знает, почему ему так повезло с ней. А ей с ним — не очень. Он прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, что она не сравнится с той, которую он любил когда-то — которой уже нет. Но ложь давно въелась в кожу, стала вторым лицом, поэтому так сладко и так удобно обнимать ее, целовать, говорить ей, что дороже нее на всем свете нет. Так легко самому в это иногда верить.

Просто порой, когда они рядом, слишком неожиданный и резкий отблеск света в стекле ее очков заставляет Емицу зажмуриться, как будто на мгновение его ослепило солнце — то, прежнее. Которое потухло и уже никогда не взойдет.

Целовать ее хочется бесконечно. Когда он с ней, к жизни ненадолго возвращается вкус. Она сладкая, и соленая, и пряная, кожа ее обжигает язык. Она прижимается к нему так доверчиво, льнет, но уходит всегда молча, первой, ни разу не попросив разрешения остаться — или о чем-то большем.

Умная серьезная девочка. Иногда он хочет сжать ее в руках крепко и не отпускать никогда. А порой — пристрелить в упор, чтобы не успеть отравить ей жизнь.

А иногда — все чаще и чаще — застрелиться в упор самому.

Он окружил себя слишком большим количеством воспоминаний. Он тонет в них, как в густых, обжигающих легкие запахах.

 

Сотовый звонит в кармане, и Емицу мгновенно возвращается в реальность. Сегодня предстоит не самый легкий денек, — думает он раздраженно, сталкиваясь в дверях переговорной с Орегано и Сквало, которые что-то негромко обсуждают.

Девятый постарел. Он все больше напоминает доброго дедушку, патриарха семьи, которому самое место в кресле-качалке на крыльце домика на побережье. Под теплым клетчатым пледом, окруженным внуками и любящей родней.

А ведь если подумать, его никто и не любит на всем белом свете, — понимает Емицу. Мысль эта не вызывает у него никаких эмоций. Сегодня их вызывает кое-что другое.

Пока они с Тимотео проговаривают условия, на которых осуществится возвращение Занзаса в Варию, белобрысый мальчишка щерится на него, как будто хочет клацнуть зубами и вцепиться в глотку. Щенок. Послушный занзасов пес, который все эти годы сторожил неусыпно своего хозяина. Глухое раздражение нарастает внутри, кончики пальцев начинает покалывать, и Емицу сжимает руки под столом в кулаки.

И еще варийский щенок смотрит все время на Орегано — чересчур нагло, сверкая оскалом, который должен обозначать улыбку. Раздражение становится нестерпимым, и Емицу взрывается — словно на замедленной сцене из какого-нибудь фильма, где столб пламени поднимается в воздух по сантиметру, неудержимо заполняя собой все пространство кадра. 

— Считай, что мы выпускаем его под твою личную ответственность, — цедит он. — Если что-то пойдет не так, второй поблажки не будет. Тебя будет ждать наказание — очень, очень долгое. Тебе хватит до конца жизни. Ты понял меня? Ситуация не должна выйти из-под контроля второй раз, никаких дурацких восстаний, иначе его убьют у тебя на глазах, а тебя самого оставят гнить в самом темном подвале.

Девятый смотрит на него странно — но не добавляет ни слова. Сквало вскакивает на ноги и впивается в него взглядом.

— Ты понял? Или ты не хочешь, чтобы твоего босса отпустили? Ты понял нас?

Сквало прикусывает губу — и коротко кивает. Выражение лица у него безумное, как будто он сейчас убьет Емицу голыми руками. Не получится, сопляк. Емицу улыбается — широко и весело. 

Как только заканчиваются переговоры, он хватает Орегано за руку, затаскивает ее в первую свободную комнату и трахает — быстро и жестко, как не делал прежде никогда. Она кончает с глухим вскриком, зажимая рот ладонью. Когда она поправляет сбившуюся одежду, пальцы у нее слегка дрожат, но взгляд сияет. Она смотрит ему в глаза молча, не отрываясь, и Емицу думает, что это самое лучшее на свете мгновение.

Этого дня, разумеется.

Не жизни. Нет.

* * *

Когда отчим перевез их с матерью на Сицилию, она пошла в новую школу — самую безумную из всех, что видела. И самую настоящую. Тут учили тому, чего ты действительно хочешь. Что тебе нужно. Ей не пришлось больше отбивать ладони о дверные косяки и доказывать в общественных библиотеках, что в четырнадцать ей уже можно читать книги по юриспруденции. 

Тут у нее нашлись друзья. 

Молодой босс Каваллоне — это только звучало угрожающе, на самом деле он оказался смешным лохматым мальчишкой ее возраста и каким-то далеким троюродным племянником отчима. «У него недавно умер отец», — сказал Томазо, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы она разглядела за солнечной улыбкой Дино нечто большее, чем тот показывал окружающим.

Глядя на него, она снова вспоминала детские сказки: именно такими рисуют принцев на картинках — солнечными, лучезарными, очаровательными. Но если как следует прищуриться, можно разглядеть то, что скрывает яркий свет. Щурилась она предостаточно: от долгого сидения за учебниками начало падать зрение. Но разглядеть то, что скрывалось за ослепительно сияющим ореолом Дино, получилось случайно. 

На официальной церемонии посвящения главы Семьи молодой Каваллоне, как обычно, сверкал улыбками налево и направо. А когда она пошла искать его после банкета, то нашла в саду под яблоней: он пил что-то из большой бутылки и закусывал яблоками, которые срывал прямо с низких ветвей. Когда она подошла ближе, то разглядела этикетку «Кальвадос». И слезы на щеках Дино.

— Он не пришел, — пробормотал тот и отпил, закашлявшись. Она села рядом и отобрала у него алкоголь. — Сквало не пришел.

Глупости какие, — подумала она. Ну, не пришел и не пришел. По правде говоря, она этому была только рада. Их новый одноклассник появился в школе совсем недавно: говорят, он целый год скитался по всему свету в поисках приключений на свою голову. Если уж быть совсем честной, Луиза завидовала ему просто чудовищно: отчим в своем желании защитить ее от возможных преследований убийц отца проявлял порой чрезмерную заботу. А она, наконец, начинала понимать, что книг ей становится мало — зачем проводить время в пыльных библиотеках, когда перед тобою весь мир, когда все можно изучить и проверить на опыте. Не полезь она тогда в те кусты, кто знает: рассказал бы ей Томазо об истинной стороне жизни или промолчал бы?

Глядя на Сквало, она завидовала и сердилась. Ладно бы, он еще приобрел полезный опыт в своих странствиях по миру — так нет же, уперся, как баран, в свой единственный неповторимый стиль мечника и не может даже толком рассказать, как живут в Каире. Или на Тибете. А он ведь там был. 

На ее взгляд, Сквало проводил свою жизнь совершенно не практично и не рационально. Тратил на какие-то пустяки, а Луиза хотела получить как можно больше полезного: кто знает, что ты сможешь успеть ухватить, где и когда оборвется твоя жизнь — на какой обочине, в каких кустах?

К тому же, Сквало был позером: он громко вопил и все время носил с собой меч, даже на занятия в школе. В первый же день он наорал на нее, увидев в глубине школьного двора с сигаретой. Подлетел мгновенно, вытащил ее из зубов и швырнул на землю.

— Ты совсем овца? Решила казаться круче, чем есть? Девчонки не курят!

Она ошалело хлопала глазами, наверное, несколько секунд, прежде чем смогла взять себя в руки.

— Твоя шовинистическая манера вести общение и рассуждать мне глубоко безразлична. 

— Зубрииилкаа, — протянул тот и осклабился. Сразу захотелось его стукнуть. — Что, хочется побыть крутой? Думаешь, с сигаретой будешь кому-то больше нужна?

Она пристрастилась к этому месяц назад, на первую годовщину смерти отца: просто увидела на подоконнике забытую кем-то из охранников пачку любимых сигарет папы и стянула их раньше, чем успела подумать, правильно это или неправильно. Впрочем, жизнь в мире мафии быстро отучает от подобных мыслей. Главное — не правильность, а польза. Выгода.

От сигарет польза была, конечно, никакая. Зато она могла закрыть глаза и вспоминать далекое, уже почти забытое «Спи, моя радость, моя маленькая принцесса Луиза» — и запах табака. Но не будешь же объяснять этому орущему придурку, что она не курит: ей просто нужен сигаретный дым — и ее воспоминания.

— Думаю, что мне не нужно никому доказывать, что я могу быть нужна.

— Конечно, потому и стоишь тут одна с сигаретой. Фу, вонища. Ненавижу этот запах, воротит просто, как учую. Дай конспект по истории. Я тебя в классе запомнил.

— Обойдешься.

— Да чтоб тебя! Мелкая сучка! Ну и катись, никому ты не нужна с твоими тетрадками и куревом! Воняет, как от пепельницы, с тобой лизаться в жизни никто не захочет.

— Мне и не хочется, — скривилась она.

Глядя на то, как его ухмылка превратилась в торжествующий оскал, она тут же пожалела о своих словах. В следующую секунду она почувствовала чужой язык в своем рту и крепкую хватку ладоней на плечах. Язык был горячим и с солоновато-металлическим привкусом, ладони — тоже горячими и наверняка покрытыми солью далеких морей и частичек чужой крови. А, может, во рту был привкус ее собственной крови — язык был острым как меч и резал не хуже. 

— Ты же не куришь, — протянул Сквало, оторвавшись, наконец, от ее рта, и облизнулся. — Сигарета зачем?

Он был высокий и угловатый как дверной косяк. Поэтому она без раздумий двинула ему ребром ладони по шее. Потом протянула руку и помогла подняться с земли — рухнул он, конечно, наверняка от неожиданности, а не от силы удара — ну какая у нее там сила — но все равно было приятно.

— Я запнулся, — рявкнул он и потер шею. — Еще раз увижу с куревом — двину так же. Конспект дай. 

 

Дино плакал тихо и горько, отчаянно цепляясь за ее платье.

— Он не пришел, не пришел, понимаешь?

— Перестань, пожалуйста. Это же Сквало, чего от него можно ждать.

— Вот именно — это же Сквало! И он не пришел, а я его позвал, сказал, что это важно!

— Ну зачем он тебе, Дино? Успокойся, — ей не очень нравились плачущие мужчины. Отец никогда не плакал — даже если никто не видел, она уверена в этом. С Дино было легко — он не был похож на отца ни капли, поэтому общаться с ним было комфортно и просто, словно он был ее подружкой.

— Я его люблюууу! — пьяно прорыдал Каваллоне и отшатнулся в сторону — его рвало.

Подружка. Вот тебе и подружка.

Она сама вела себя как верная и правильная подруга: покорно изображала группу поддержки, когда он шел заговорить со Сквало на перемене о новых уроках фехтования, на которых у Дино падала из рук рапира на каждом шагу. Или о том, как здорово было бы прокатиться на лодке по озеру, или устроить скачки на лошадях, или сбежать с урока и отправиться куда-нибудь… словом, куда-нибудь! За приключениями!

Никакой он не прекрасный принц, — мрачно думала она. Настоящая принцесса — такую надо то и дело спасать от собственной неловкости, ну, и от всяких драконов. Драконов находилось предостаточно: семья Каваллоне находилась в упадке и авторитет у нее был после смерти старого босса никакой.

Когда Луиза поняла, что вызубрила наизусть половину школьной библиотеки, она вполне здраво решила, что умереть в юном возрасте от аллергии на пыль или проходить всю жизнь с сутулой спиной ей не хочется. К тому же, Дино вечно тянул ее куда-то с собой за компанию и волей-неволей приходилось кататься с ним на лошадях и помогать отбиваться от многочисленных желающих доказать, что новый босс Каваллоне — совершеннейшая тряпка.

Она поняла, что случай со Сквало может стать прекрасным примером для повторения: от нее никто не ожидал, что она полетит на обидчика с кулаками, поэтому брать соперника неожиданностью оказалось действительно стоящим решением. К тому же, она так много читала о всевозможных боях, что ей не терпелось, наконец, воплотить все в жизнь на практике.

Сквало мрачно взирал на происходящее со стороны и вмешивался лишь тогда, когда ситуация принимала угрожающий оборот. Ему было наплевать на уроки фехтования, лодки, лошадей, всех желающих поколотить Каваллоне и на самого Дино вместе с ней. Впрочем, однажды, со снисходительным оскалом раскидав по сторонам с десяток очередных задир, он процедил сквозь зубы, проходя мимо нее:

— И чего ты возишься с этим пони, зубрилка? Никто больше не оценил, как ты лизаться умеешь?

— Тебя это так волнует? — парировала она, злобно отряхивая коленки и надеясь на то, что валяющийся на земле Дино этого не расслышал.

— Не то, чтоб уж очень. Хорошо лижешься. Можем повторить как-нибудь — сомневаюсь, что твой пони в этом так же хорош.

Очень сильно хотелось обрадовать его сведениями о том, в чем именно хочет стать хорош Дино, но ей стало стыдно и жаль горе-любовника. Мальчишки. Что с них взять. Пусть разбираются сами, она в это не полезет. У нее дополнительная тренировка в тире вечером, а эти придурки пусть занимаются чем хотят.

 

— Я случайно нашел в одном из сейфов отца меч! Ты представляешь, Сквало! Он старинный, весь потускнел, а лезвие острое-острое, я порезался в одно мгновение, ты не поверишь!

— Охотно поверю, пони, чего еще ждать от такого дебила, как ты, — несмотря на привычно раздраженный тон, Сквало все же присел за стол рядом с ними. — На мече что-нибудь написано?

— Мммм… Не помню точно…

— Дебил, — повторил тот, поднимаясь снова на ноги.

— Кажется, что-то вроде gloria ad fortis…

— Чегооо? Ты уверен? Это точно? А, что с тобой разговаривать! Пошли, я хочу это видеть!

— У нас еще два урока, — машинально констатировала Луиза, уже собирая учебники со стола в сумку.

Меч оказался тем самым, и на радостях Сквало даже неловко приобнял мгновенно залившегося краской Дино. Тот отскочил от него, как ошпаренный, и ринулся куда-то с криками «Я сейчас вернусь! Только не уходите!».

Вернулся он через десять минут, запыхавшийся и нагруженный бутылками с вином.

Через полчаса Луиза вдвоем с ним валялись на мягком ковре в просторной гостиной и наблюдали — она с мрачным лицом, Дино с сияющим — как Сквало с горящими глазами крошит в мелкую щепку письменный стол.

— Это и есть твой уникальный стиль? — скептически спросила она, с неудовольствием отмечая, что, как ни старалась, все же не справилась с пакостным влиянием алкоголя, и язык у нее заплетается. А глаза то и дело цепляются за обтянутую мокрой от пота рубашкой спину Сквало.

Тот повернул к ней лицо с раздражающе воодушевленным видом.

— Да что ты можешь понимать в этом, девчонка? Мой стиль мечника будет самым лучшим в мире, я стану новым императором мечей!

— Зачем? — перебила она начавшего что-то восторженно лепетать Дино.

— Какая, нахрен, разница — зачем? Быть круче всех, лучше всех — разве это не цель всей жизни?

— Зачем тебе быть лучше всех? Ради чего? Ради славы? Сила ради самой силы? В этом нет смысла.

— Да замолчи ты! Что ты понимаешь в этом. Сама-то ради чего живешь, а?

— Чтобы найти кого-то, ради кого можно будет жить, — ответила она, с ужасом понимая, что захмелела окончательно и бесповоротно. Нет, нет, это глупости, надо было сказать совсем не то!

— Тупой бабский бред!

Она потянулась к бутылке через задремавшего Дино и сделала щедрый глоток. Она обязательно встретит кого-то, кого будет ждать по ночам дома. Всегда. Она никогда не будет такой, как ее мать. Как можно плакать на кухне, когда ты знаешь, что тот, кого ты любишь больше всего на свете, на пути домой — к тебе. Ради этого действительно стоит жить.

 

После первого в жизни похмелья голова у нее болела так, что она не разговаривала с Дино неделю. Да Сквало и сам не разговаривал с ними. А через несколько дней подошел и — неслыханное дело! — извинился. 

— Ты была права, — сказал он ей, и глаза его полыхали не привычным снисходительно-холодным металлическим блеском, а живым стальным огнем. — Это действительно охренительно круто — когда тебе есть, ради кого жить.

Так в жизни их нелепого трио появился Занзас. Странно — но их троих тогда это только сплотило.

* * *

— У тебя что, нормального вина не осталось? Какого черта мы должны пить это сладкое пойло?

Дино смеется весело. По правде сказать, сидр на вкус и впрямь чересчур приторный — но Дино любит его, а сегодня не хочется спорить с ним.

Сегодня день рождения его отца — и он смеется и пьет вместе с ними, а не в своем особняке.

— Сердитое семейство, — хихикает Дино и ерошит волосы на затылке недовольно скривившейся Луизы.

— Еще раз назовешь нас так — двину прямо по роже, понял меня?

— Нас? — скептически приподнимает она бровь. Дино не дает Сквало открыть рот и хлопает его по плечу.

— Прости, прости, нам теперь действительно стоит тебя опасаться. Сам страшный и непобедимый глава Варии с нами — за это обязательно надо выпить!

Сквало кривится и вырывает бутылку из ее рук: она вздрагивает, когда чувствует на мгновение прикосновение холодного металла сквозь ткань перчатки. Это странно и непривычно, но она понимает, что об этом уж точно не стоит говорить. Сквало сердито смотрит на нее и пьет из горлышка.

Рукой он владеет еще плохо, и это его безумно злит. А еще — то, что он обязан закончить этот год в школе. Будь его воля, Сквало, конечно, послал бы все к чертям. Но как сказал Дино, дон Тимотео Вонгола, мягко говоря, не был в восторге от известия о том, что главой Варии стал какой-то четырнадцатилетний сопляк. Поэтому он ходит на уроки — редко, конечно, но контрольные все же пропустить не может.

У Дино теперь занятия с личным репетитором: Луиза не знает, в чем они заключаются, но очень бы хотела увидеть своими глазами, как можно научиться математике или английскому, заработав при этом столько синяков и ссадин. Дино смеется в ответ, вот только глаза у него остаются серьезными. Она очень за него боится, но старается не показывать своего беспокойства. На это нет никакой объективной причины, но он взрослеет слишком быстро — обычно этот процесс не проходит гладко и легко, уж она-то знает.

 

На контрольной по химии ей все время хочется поджать губы недовольно: от едких запахов, пробирающихся даже сквозь повязку и пластиковые очки, и от того, что партнером по практической работе оказывается Сквало — никто из одноклассников не решается подойти к нему даже на пушечный выстрел, и он садится с ней за одну парту, смерив презрительным взглядом.

Неужели так приятно, когда тебя боятся, — хочется спросить ей. Это же так одиноко, наверное. Впрочем, она сердито одергивает себя — так ему и надо, самовлюбленному дураку без царя в голове и умения хоть как-то думать о последствиях.

— Осторожно, у тебя же рука…

— Заткнись! Охренительная у меня рука, видишь, как я ловко… Блядь!

В медпункте им приходится выслушать много криков и брани, но она просто пропускает их мимо ушей. Она думает о том, что Сквало уронил пробирку не от того, что еще недостаточно ловок. Он сделал это в тот момент, когда она сжала испуганно ладонь на его запястье и коснулась границы искусственной и живой кожи. Она всегда думала, что руки у него, как ледышки, но по сравнению с протезом кожа показалась просто раскаленной.

— Маленькая Лу, ты совсем спишь? Иди-ка ты в дом, а мы со Сквало еще выпьем, ага?

Она смотрит на них подозрительно.

— А потом мне вытаскивать ваши бренные тела из разрушенной конюшни. Или сгоревшей.

— Лу, ну не будь занудой, красотка!

Дино смеется, а Сквало угрюмо продолжает пить — но не затыкает его. Ну и черт с вами, делайте, что хотите.

Она бредет к гостевому домику в сгущающихся сумерках, жадно вдыхая запах скошенной травы. Хорошо. Она засыпает, едва голова касается подушки. Когда она открывает глаза, ей кажется, что она проспала всего пару минут, но за окном уже глубокая ночь. В дверях стоит Сквало и держится за стену рукой. Его трясет.

Она подскакивает на постели и зажигает настольную лампу. Лицо у Сквало как маска — белое и плоское. 

— Я пытался трахнуть пони, — выговаривает он хрипло, и она понимает, что он абсолютно, совершенно пьян.

— Ты сделал что? Что? — ей не хватает воздуха, и она хватается рукой машинально за ворот платья, которое поленилась снять.

— Нет, ты не думай, я… я попытался и не смог, — он сглатывает и заходит в комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. — Занзас сказал, что я его заебал. Что я победил Тира только для того, чтобы самому стать его боссом — Занзас же служит в Варии каким-то… аа… я н-не помню… Что я гребаный гомик, который достал таскаться за ним, и я должен пойти и найти себе педрилу под стать и трахнуться с ним.

— И ты пошел к Дино? — она зажимает рот ладонью. Страшнее этого и представить нельзя ничего.

— Ну да… — он моргает осоловевше и мотает головой. — Он все про всех в школе знает, я думал, скажет, кто у нас гомик.

— Дурак, — она поднимается с кровати и подходит к нему, — Сквало, боже, ну какой же ты дурак! Да тебя убить мало!

— Я не знал! — орет Сквало и в голосе его явственно слышится паника. — Я, мать его, даже не думал, что этот кретин Каваллоне в меня втюрился, я…

— Ты дурак, дурак! — ей хочется его убить, но выражение лица у него сейчас такое сумасшедшее, что ей страшно подойти к нему ближе. — Ты что — всегда теперь будешь делать то, что скажет тебе этот ненормальный? А если он тебе умереть прикажет? Ты сошел с ума, как ты мог так поступить с Дино!

— У меня ничего не получилось, — хрипло бормочет Сквало и трет лицо ладонями. — Он встал передо мной на колени и попробовал отсосать, но ничего не получилось, у меня просто не встало… Еще бы, блядь, у меня в жизни не стояло на мужиков!

— Так какого черта ты послушался Занзаса?!

— Я думал, а вдруг ему виднее… Я ошибся. Блядь, Каваллоне, ну почему…

— Ты оставил его там?

— Я сбежал, — Сквало поднимает на нее взгляд. — Я испугался.

Она садится обратно на кровать и сжимает в пальцах подол платья. Надо идти и искать Дино. Неизвестно, что он сейчас может сотворить. Нужно подняться и идти, сейчас, вот сейчас…

— Я хотел сделать это с тобой, — он смотрит на нее мутными глазами с расширившимися зрачками, затопившими радужку почти полностью, — с тобой, — повторяет Сквало, и тогда она, наконец, понимает, почему его, шатающегося и бледного как смерть, понесло к ней этой ночью. 

Он не лжет. Она нужна ему сейчас не как вечный посредник в их неловком и вымученном общении с Дино и не как жилетка, в которую можно пьяно поплакаться о несчастной жизни — она сомневается, что Сквало хоть когда-нибудь в жизни мог бы заплакать. Он смотрит на нее в упор, неотрывно, и она понимает его и без слов — просто слышит, как рушится с грохотом что-то между ними, хрупкий и тонкий мост, который строился сам собой все это время.

Ничего особенного, ничего возвышенного, сияющего и яркого, как любят рассказывать восторженные дурочки и дураки. Они со Сквало всегда достаточно трезво смотрели на жизнь, несмотря на свой возраст. И тем ценнее, тем дороже кажется сейчас то, что потерялось, разрушилось в миг: взгляды с одного конца школьного двора на другой, прищуренные от яркого солнечного света глаза, глядящие на тебя внимательно, нехотя протянутый в непогоду зонт, умение молча сесть рядом за стол или на скамью в парке — они могли проводить вот так, в молчании, долгие часы. Дожидаясь Дино или просто убивая время вместо отменившегося урока: она — с книгой или пистолетом, он — с мечом. 

Она вдруг поняла, что они вдвоем были ужасно, ужасно одиноки: у Дино была его Семья и вечные хлопоты, его острое и яркое чувство, заполнявшее его до краев. А у них со Сквало, у каждого — только что-то темное и холодное в прошлом и тишина и оружие в настоящем. Сколько бы он ни вопил, она знает, отчего ему хочется делать так: она знает, что с таким лицом кричат люди, уставшие от тишины в жизни — и внутри. У нее нет друзей, кроме Дино, у Сквало их, по сути, и вовсе нет. Без Дино им только и остается, что разделить тишину на двоих.

Когда вместе хорошо молчать, кажется, что можно заговорить — и разговор легко пойдет обо всем на свете. Стоит только начать.

Они просто не успели начать, до того, как Сквало нашел, с кем разговаривать. Кого слушать.

Ей хочется обхватить себя руками, зажмуриться и заплакать. Сделать вид, что ничего этого не было, не было в помине. 

Но вместо этого она смотрит ему в лицо и понимает, что что-то странное, нежное, невинное и неуместное между ними, что могло бы быть — исчезнет прямо сейчас. Он тянется к ней всем телом — но от него разит выпивкой, и потом, и чем-то еще, о чем она не хочет думать.

— Ты красивая, — язык у него заплетается, и он, чувствуя это, торопится объяснить ей, рассказать, пока еще может шевелить ледяными от опьянения и страха губами. Ей мерзко — но она не может велеть ему замолчать. Ей гадко, потому что она должна остановить его — но ведь так давно хотелось услышать именно это.

— Я хотел сделать это хоть раз правильно, с правильной девчонкой — где мне еще найти кого-то правильней тебя? Я думал попробовать за деньги, но, блядь, что я — урод какой, чтобы платить? А, хрен с ним… — он трет лицо рукой. Пальцы у него дрожат. Он замечает это и сжимает их в кулак. — Захочу — сниму себе блядь, что сложного в этом… Но ты… Ты…

— Замолчи. Это гадко, я не хочу это слышать.

— Я хотел хоть разок с тобой — ты такая нежная, блядь, такая нежная девочка, смотришь на меня так, когда злишься, как будто реально считаешь, что сможешь убить, и меня это бесит! А я ору на тебя и думаю, как же классно было бы тебя уложить куда-нибудь, чтобы простыни белые и чистые, и целовать, пока ты глаза не закроешь… Черт…

— Я не хочу этого слышать, — она хочет, и это ужасно. Не думай об этом. Не смей об этом даже думать. Он только что унизил твоего лучшего друга так, что ты должна была бы убить его на месте — или молча уйти, как можно дальше, но только не слушать его сейчас, не разговаривать с ним.

— Занзас говорит, нужно не ждать от жизни подачек, брать то, что хочешь, но хрен же я так сделаю с тобой — ты же такая нежная, блядь…

— Замолчи, — ей страшно оттого, что она сейчас может ударить его так, что он не сдержится и ответит ей тем же. А если не ответит — еще страшнее. Боже, она так давно не боялась, она не хочет больше чувствовать этого, никогда, ни за что. — Сквало, уходи отсюда.

Он молчит и шатается, едва в силах устоять на ногах.

— Уходи. Иди к черту!

— Хорошо, я пойду, — он с трудом выталкивает слова и облизывает пересохшие губы. — Не к черту — к самому дьяволу.

 

Спустя несколько недель дьявола сковывают льдом в темном подвале, а Сквало — наручниками в камере для особо опасных заключенных. Дино рассказывает ей это с лицом решительным и бледным, мягко треплет по волосам, обещая, что все будет хорошо. Семья Каваллоне и вправду набирает силу. Дино повзрослел. Теперь она еще меньше уверена, что это пошло ему на пользу.

Он улыбается ей по-прежнему ласково, но в его взгляде уже абсолютно точно нет чего-то, что делало его им. Может быть, когда-нибудь оно вернется.

Она не в силах думать сейчас об этом.

Она выпускает пулю за пулей в тире и не знает, чье лицо хотела бы представить на месте мишени. Занзаса? Сквало? Свое? Почему она чувствует вину, ведь она не виновата в том, что они затеяли эту глупую, чудовищную, обреченную на провал авантюру. Слишком жестокую — столько людей умерло от их мальчишеских игр в гордость.

Но она вспоминает о том, как сама велела ему идти в преисподнюю — и он пошел. Не оттого, что она так сказала. Конечно нет. Просто у него не было других путей. Или он был в этом уверен.

Как он говорил? Чистые простыни? Она не знает, есть ли простыни в его камере. 

Он сам виноват. Даже если бы она промолчала тогда, их с Занзасом невозможно было бы остановить. Это правда, чистая правда — но почему же все ее здравые рассуждения больше смахивают на трусость, на поиск оправдания, чем на истину?

Она усердно учит уроки. Каждый вечер проводит в тире, каждое утро — на стадионе. Иногда обедает с Дино. Ей не с кем и не о чем говорить больше. Она проводит все дни одна и думает, думает, думает — на это у нее теперь полно времени.

Ей обидно. Она считала в глубине души, что Сквало умней. Что он не поддастся все же на эту безумную идею. Ему никогда не нужна была власть — и победа над Тиром лишнее тому доказательство. Он не знал, что делать со свалившимся на него командованием Варией. Ему нужно было не это.

Так зачем же он позволил так грубо собой манипулировать? Зачем бросил честно отвоеванную Варию и самого себя к ногам этого непомерно гордого и злого мальчишки? 

Он предал свою Семью, Вонголу. Предал их с Дино маленькую семью. Предал ее.

Она не понимает, как за такое можно простить.

 

Она не понимает, как смогла простить его так скоро.

Просто однажды, спустя много бесконечных недель, состоящих из книг, пороха и молчаливых обедов с Дино, она вдруг снова увидела его на школьном дворе — с кровоподтеком на скуле и заносчиво задранным вверх подбородком. Выпущенный из тюрьмы глава Варии. Мальчишка с искусанными — или разбитыми в кровь губами. И в глазах у него было холодное стальное море. Он в нем утонет, — подумала она и протянула руку раньше, чем успела понять, верное ли это решение. Он же утонет сейчас в своей боли. Его надо вытащить.

Он схватился за ее ладонь и повел куда-то быстро, оглядываясь то и дело назад, словно хотел убедиться, что она по-прежнему с ним. Словно цеплялся за последний кусок суши из своего прошлого, из той, прежней, солнечной жизни.

Над морем тучи и воет ветер.

Хочется согреться.

 

В классе задернуты шторы, и сквозь узкие щели пробиваются лучи солнца. Ее саму колотит, как от озноба, когда он сгребает с широкого учительского стола какие-то папки и тетради. Они падают на пол едва слышно — в ушах только гулкий шум бьющегося сердца, он заглушает все звуки. Сквало усаживает ее на стол и стаскивает со своих плеч куртку.

— Иди ко мне, — шепчет он тихо, когда она вздрагивает и отстраняется машинально, почувствовав его руки на бедрах. Сквало неловко приподнимает ее, стелет на стол куртку и замирает, уперевшись руками в столешницу. 

Ей страшно — и очень холодно.

— Иди ко мне, — повторяет он хрипло и гладит ее по волосам. Она делает глубокий вдох — и прижимается к нему, притягивает к себе, целует в шершавую запекшуюся корку на скуле, в висок, в мягкие волосы, в закрытые глаза. Когда он открывает их, она с головой окунается в холодное свинцовое море. Глубокое. Серое. 

Губы у него тоже холодные, и она греет их своими, делясь теплом быстро и щедро. Сквало стискивает ее талию и пробирается ладонями под ткань блузки, сдвигая ее вверх, задевает пальцами грудь — от этих прикосновений трясет.

— Не бойся, — шепчет он.

— Я не боюсь.

И тогда он опускает ее на стол осторожно, расстегивает пуговицы и касается губами твердых сосков, одного, другого, целует в запрокинутую шею, гладит бедра, скользит кончиками пальцем по животу и между ног — молча и так нежно, что ей хочется расплакаться.   
Нет белых простыней и кровати нет, она упирается затылком в гладкую поверхность стола и смотрит, смотрит неотрывно в его лицо с прищуренными глазами, с приоткрытым тяжело дышащим ртом, глядит, как он прикусывает то и дело губу, раздвигая ее ноги, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра, сжимая пальцы под коленями и разводя их в стороны.

Ей больно, и она зажимает себе рот рукой, чтобы заглушить отчаянный, жалобный крик. Сквало прижимает ее к себе и гладит по голове, целует в уголки зажмуренных глаз.

— Не бойся. Пожалуйста, Лиз.

Он двигается медленно и дышит загнанно и тяжело, она смаргивает слезы с глаз и все всматривается в его лицо: осунувшееся, резкое, повзрослевшее.

Внизу живота нарастает тягучая, жаркая боль — и тепло, такое обжигающее и долгожданное, которое поднимается вверх по переплетенным пальцам, застывает комком в горле, и его нужно сглатывать, чтобы дать дорогу свету. Она стонет — и чувствует, как он льется из губ, хлещет, ослепительный, заливающий все вокруг. Им нужно поделиться со Сквало, — думает она и прижимается губами к его рту. Жесткие губы вздрагивают под прикосновением — и раскрываются. 

Он целует ее и, как и в первый раз, режет языком, полосует на мелкие куски, и это так больно, и так хорошо — ей еще никогда в жизни так не было.

Он громко кричит, когда ругается с ней — а когда просит прощения, делает это молча. 

Сквало прикусывает ее губу, сжимает пальцы на ее бедрах — и она чувствует, как внутри словно полоснули горячим ножом.

Это хорошо. Если старую боль нужно отрезать — пускай, она согласна на это.

 

В классной комнате резко и пряно пахнет, пыль танцует в узких полосках света. Она протягивает руку и сжимает пальцы на луче — словно пытается взять в ладонь меч. Ей очень хочется быть сильной. Защищать тех, кто дорог ей. Тех, кто…

Сквало застегивает штаны и, быстро похлопав себя по карманам, сердито кусает губы и стягивает с себя рубашку, протягивая ей.

— У меня есть платок. Спасибо.

— Тебе… — он старательно смотрит на занавешенное окно и щурится — полоса света режет его прямо по глазам.

— Мне хорошо, — отвечает она просто. Неловко поднимается со стола и ойкает. Сквало поспешно отворачивается и садится спиной к ней на парту, когда она достает из кармана платок и пытается привести себя в порядок. 

Она поправляет волосы и присаживается рядом с ним. Хочется трогать его: он почему-то кажется таким смешным. А все, что она пережила до этого момента — глупым и неважным. Сквало вернулся. Это самое главное.

Он сердито трет разбитую скулу.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спрашивает она тихо и кладет руку ему на плечо. — Зачем ты ввязался в…

— Я не мог иначе, — отвечает он сухо и резко. По-взрослому.

— Ты же понимаешь теперь, что совершил ошибку? Что не надо было этого делать, — ей хочется рассказать, как им было больно с Дино все это время, как боялись они, не признаваясь друг другу — но не себе — что никогда больше не увидят его.

— Нет. 

— Что?

— Я бы сделал то же самое, даже если бы знал, чем все закончится. Даже если бы знал, что мы обречены на провал — все равно бы это сделал. Я был должен. Теперь я знаю это.

Она молчит.

В наступившей тишине на нее вдруг резко обрушиваются все звуки: шум голосов за окном, крики одноклассников, журчание воды в фонтане, шелест веток, какая-то далекая мелодия. Она вспоминает, что хотела сегодня после уроков сходить в библиотеку, а потом в магазин оптики. Зрение совсем село, а щуриться она устала. Чертовски, чертовски устала.

Как же она устала…

Она поднимается с парты и поправляет измятую блузку. Остро хочется накинуть свитер на плечи — снова стало холодно.

— Лиз.

— Я тебя поняла. Была рада увидеться.

— Лиз.

— Я надеюсь, больше мы видеться не будем.

— Лиз.

— То, что случилось сегодня, было в первый и последний раз.

— Я не собираюсь менять своих решений, черт возьми.

— Я рада твоему упорству. Пожалуйста, когда в следующий раз решишь предать нас всех — не приходи сюда. Пожалуйста, не приходи.

— Лиз.

— Я не хочу тебя видеть больше. Никогда.

 

Она покупает очки, анальгин и упаковку противозачаточных. Пора повзрослеть самой. Давно пора. Научиться тому, что никто не придет и не поможет тебе избавиться от твоих сомнений и страхов, от твоего прошлого — никакой добрый сказочный принц, их нет и в помине. Хочешь начать новую жизнь — избавься от старой сама. Закончи школу, получи хорошую специализацию, найди свое место. Нужное место. Какое угодно место — только чтобы там не нашлось уголка, в который пробилось бы прошлое.

Конечно же, это оказывается совсем не так легко, как ей казалось.

Конечно же, после этого дня они виделись. Снова и снова, столько раз, что она потеряла им счет. Работа в ЦЕДЕФ, куда ее так удачно порекомендовал Дино, предполагает пересечения со всеми подразделениями Семьи время от времени.

В первый раз он застыл на пороге, увидев ее — и демонстративно вышел прочь из кабинета, не сказав ни слова. Во второй — орал на совещании так, что уши заложило у всех присутствующих. Позже он слегка понизил громкость, но в ее присутствии вопил всегда на полтона громче. Она пожимала плечами и молчала.

А потом, в один прекрасный день, она сидела на очередной встрече, судорожно стискивая побелевшими пальцами блокнот и мучительно пытаясь незаметно скосить глаза вниз, чтобы понять: поплыло уже красное пятно на рубашке или еще нет. Дурацкая царапина, пустяковая, она глупо подставилась, даже не поняв толком, кто выпустил пулю, и ей стыдно было рассказывать об этом боссу. Перевязали наскоро — и черт с ним, уж сидеть и вести протокол совещания она сможет, рутинная работа, элементарная, сиди себе на месте и строчи в блокноте. И не думай даже о том, что каждое движение рукой простреливает неприятной колкой болью в боку.

Она хотела дождаться, пока все выйдут из кабинета, чтобы не нужно было заговаривать ни с кем по дороге из офиса домой, но Сквало все сидел и сидел, сверля ее таким злобным взглядом, словно хотел пропороть им ей живот и выпустить кишки наружу. Она в который раз пожала плечами и поднялась медленно со стула.

— Что, интересная у тебя работа, да? Бумажки перекладывать с места на место — охуенно весело?

— Да, мне нравится.

— Овца тупая, кто бы сомневался.

— Пропусти, — он подскочил на ноги, как только она подошла к двери, и загородил проход. — Если у тебя плохое настроение, можешь просто найти себе кого-нибудь, кто поможет тебе развлечься.

— А ты вот не хочешь помочь? Или навык проебался весь? Когда-то хорошо работала ртом. Жаль, я проверить не успел толком.

— Нет, не хочу, — перед глазами все немного плыло. Ужасно хотелось лечь и отоспаться как следует, набраться сил, а уж никак не терпеть покорно чье-то испорченное неизвестно чем настроение. — Я думала, ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебе отсасывали мальчики, разве нет?

— С-сука! — он толкнул ее, в общем-то, не так уж и сильно, в любой иной день она увернулась бы непременно. Но сейчас на это просто не было сил. Она скривилась и рухнула на стул, прижимая ладонь к боку.

— Какого черта? Эй, это что еще такое? Ты совсем ебанутая?! Какого хрена ты не лежишь в лазарете, тупица, у тебя вся рубашка в крови! Сквозное?

— Нет, дурак, — она поморщилась, когда его пальцы стиснули ее ладонь и отвели резко в сторону. — По касательной. Артерию задело просто, заняться этим некогда с утра было, я решила…

— Меня не ебет, что ты решила, овца! Руку дай, пошли в лазарет. Ну чего застыла, хватайся за плечо!

Он дотащил ее до медицинского кабинета, и она была благодарна ему за то, что он не попытался нести ее на руках. 

— Тупица, какая же ты, блядь, тупица, — рычал он, сверля взглядом трясущегося врача, который перевязывал ее дрожащими пальцами. — Дебильная Лиззи, самая тупая в мире телка!

— Иди ты к черту, — устало ответила она, прикрыв глаза: перед взглядом мельтешило слишком много белого, стены, ширмы, бинты, волосы Сквало. Они отросли до плеч, и он то и дело раздраженно откидывал их назад. 

— Это Форнадо? У вас с утра с ними была встреча.

— Это тебя не касается, Сквало.

— Я тебе, блядь, скажу сейчас, что меня касается, а что нет! 

— С ними. И что?

— На следующей неделе прием у дона Джулиано, не сомневаюсь, что твой босс попрется туда и потащит тебя с собой. Племянник Джулиано трахается с наследничком Форнадо.

— Спасибо. Я буду осторожна. Спасибо, Сквало.

— Чертов пони зальет слезами твой гроб, и его отправят, наконец, на далекий тропический остров под присмотр санитаров — куда ему пора давно…

— Он очень скучает по тебе, Сквало, — вырвалось у нее. 

— Я сам разберусь с этим, — огрызнулся он и вышел из кабинета, оглушительно грохнув дверью на прощание.

Она улыбнулась ему вслед.

С того момента все стало проще.

Они были теперь не просто частью прошлого друг друга — боевыми товарищами. Она просто на время перестала думать о том, надо или не надо его простить. Иногда они сидели с ним в баре, когда — молча, когда — обмениваясь колкостями. Сквало был нервным, дерганым и злым, Вария отнимала у него двадцать четыре часа в сутки — и еще столько же. Он был вечно голодным и невыспавшимся, пару раз она даже оставляла его ночевать на диване в своей небольшой квартирке, где бывала раз или два в неделю — у самой дел было невпроворот.

Она забыла о выходных, о личной жизни и обедах с Дино. Она делала карьеру — сосредоточенно и упорно, потому что не могла жить иначе в принципе. Ее повысили от референта до полноценной боевой единицы. Впрочем, никто так, как она, не умел управляться с документацией, систематизировать и раскладывать по полочкам сведения.

Личный секретарь Советника — должность почетная и перспективная. И очень, очень опасная. 

Потому что невозможно не опасаться, когда твой босс смотрит на тебя с улыбкой и усталыми морщинками в уголках глаз. Когда смеется и спрашивает, что хотела бы съесть на обед: крем-брюле или безе. Он почему-то считает, что она любит сладкое и старается изо всех сил накормить пирожными и конфетами, словно она ребенок какой.

Ее это немного сердит. Потому что она привыкла: обращение как с ребенком — что-то плохое, пренебрежительное. На это нужно обижаться и стараться изо всех сил оградить себя от этого. Это не забота. Не тепло. 

А он расспрашивает ее со смехом, что ей снилось сегодня, и не замерзла ли она — в штабе всю зиму какие-то проблемы с отоплением. Она старательно избегает его весь день, а когда он задает ей тот же вопрос ближе к вечеру, неожиданно для себя заливается краской и не может выдавить ни слова.

— Ты замерзла? — повторяет он вопрос, и улыбка медленно сходит с его лица.

— Да, — отвечает она тихо.

Он похож на теплый океанский прибой, волны накатывают на нее одна за одной, когда она стонет под ним, прижимается к нему, краснея от слишком ласковых слов — он любит говорить в постели.

— Красивая, моя хорошая девочка, — шепчет он и целует ее в губы, проникая в рот языком глубоко.

Она сбегает из его служебной квартиры на самом верхнем этаже офиса, как только за ним закрывается дверь ванной. Это такая чудовищная глупость, как она могла позволить себе такую нелепую банальщину — спать с собственным женатым боссом! Сюжет дешевого любовного романа, она не хочет, чтобы это относилось к ее жизни, ни за что…

На следующий день она приходит к нему сама: чтобы сказать, что просит о переводе, что считает подобные отношения совершенно непозволительными.

И остается на ночь, засыпая в его крепких руках — убаюканная негромким пением океанских волн. У него широкие ладони, которые касаются ее кожи — и, кажется, проникают под нее, ласкают прикосновениями внутри так же сладко, как снаружи. У него громкий заразительный смех и седые виски — у светловолосых это обычно не очень заметно. Он держит огромную организацию в железном кулаке — а потом этой же рукою гладит ее по спине, и невозможно не выгнуться и не застонать тихо, не притянуть эту руку к губам, чувствуя во рту привкус табака и соли. После того раза она зарекается ночевать с ним рядом. Это слишком хорошо.

Он дает ей новое имя. Имя, которое горчит на языке, которое хочется повторять про себя, чтобы как следует распробовать. Может быть, это именно то, что она ждала так долго? — думает Орегано. Новое. Новое. Совершенно новое.

Жизнь теперь пахнет порохом, табаком и мужским потом. Ей нравится. 

Но она каждое утро принимает душ, старательно смывая с себя этот запах. Ей не хочется, чтобы кто-либо узнал об этом. 

Почему-то, особенно — чтобы узнал Сквало.

* * *

Емицу с самого начала знал, что все это плохо закончится.

Сказать по правде, несколько месяцев назад он подумал, что Девятый все-таки впал в старческий маразм: слабо верилось, что за восемь лет тот забыл о проступке приемного сына и так соскучился по нему, что решил пойти на несусветный риск. Было ясно как день, что сумасшедший Сквало пойдет за ним в огонь и воду, пойдет на верную смерть, как сделал уже когда-то, стоит Занзасу только позвать. «Под личную ответственность», «заплатишь своей жизнью», «второго прецедента Вонгола не простит» — все эти слова были для него пустыми.

Когда до Емицу дошли сведения о смерти нескольких претендентов на место будущего главы Семьи — разумеется, этим соплякам ничего не светило, уж он-то знал об этом — он не сомневался ни минуты: скоро ему на стол лягут отчеты, в которых будет написано, что жертвы были изрублены на куски каким-то холодным оружием. Предположительно, мечом.

Широкая, словно приклеенная улыбка последние дни не сходила с его лица — кажется, даже по ночам, поэтому он занимался сексом с Орегано в темноте, чтобы она ее не увидела. 

Он стал проводить с ней очень много времени: настоящая умница, она угадывала все его мысли не только в постели, но и в работе. На его стол ложились архивные папки с делами бывших и нынешних соратников Занзаса, материалы расследования личности его возможных родителей. Емицу поднял все исторические справки о прецедентах, когда кольца Вонголы сами выбирали будущего наследника Семьи.

Орегано выглядела сосредоточенной и немного уставшей, но когда она прижималась на мгновение губами к его виску, напряжение уходило, а улыбка становилась хоть ненадолго искренней. Комната будто наполнялась светом, и он целовал ее в ответ, в мягкие нежные губы, отправлял отдохнуть немного, зная, что она все равно будет сидеть до ночи в архиве, где он и найдет ее сегодня — снова, в который раз.

Он заходит туда каждый день, сразу после очередной попытки поговорить с Девятым. После очередной неудачи — Тимотео отказывается принимать его.

Емицу думает о том, что нужно бросить все к черту и лететь домой, в Японию — за этот год произошло слишком много всего. У Цуны появился личный репетитор, в гуманности методов которого Емицу весьма и весьма сомневается. А еще его сына, наконец, представили как официального наследника Вонголы. Без участия самого Цуны и без участия Емицу — Девятый просто обронил на одном из приемов, что сын его советника будет прекрасным Десятым боссом Семьи.

Когда Емицу узнает об этом, ощущение абсурдности происходящего затмевает даже острую радость — наконец-то, спустя столько лет Тимотео решился сделать выбор в пользу того, кто заслуживает этого по-настоящему. По праву крови.

Емицу думает, что это право обходится слишком дорого, за каждую каплю этой чертовой крови можно заплатить золотом. Но он уже заплатил — с лихвой.

Он расплатился пятнадцать лет назад, полностью, и никто не посмеет заставить его выплачивать мифические проценты. Занзасу не на что надеяться. По крайней мере, пока жив Емицу.

Иногда в его голову закрадываются мысли, от которых он просыпается ночью в холодном поту: а что, если он так рвется защищать сына только потому, что заплатил за его будущее слишком дорого, всем, что имел и мог иметь в жизни. А вовсе не потому, что это его ребенок. Что, если он совершенно такой же, как Девятый — мудрое, спокойное, заслуживающее уважения и восхищения чудовище. Орегано рядом нет, она по-прежнему не ночует с ним, поэтому у него есть только липкая темнота — и мысли.

Цуна ребенок, которому скоро придется перестать им быть.

Сам Емицу чувствует себя постаревшим на целую жизнь, но, слава богу, он всегда знал, что ему не на что рассчитывать и надеяться, кроме как на стержень внутри. 

Неделю спустя Девятый сам приходит к нему. Кладет молча на стол коробочку — Емицу глядит на фамильный герб и понимает, что в ней.

— Там только половинки, — говорит Тимотео деловито. — Передашь лично своему сыну.

— А вторые? — спрашивает Емицу, чувствуя, как сердце замедляет ход. Передашь сыну лично. Он увидит Цуну — впервые за два года. И жену. О ней сейчас почему-то совершенно не хочется думать.

— Вторые окажутся в руках у тех, кому предназначены — в свое время. Но прежде, чем это произойдет, они должны получить вот это, — на стол ложится вторая коробочка, ничем не отличимая от первой. Но герб на ней слишком четко выдавлен — и Емицу чувствует, что она, как и ее содержимое, фальшива насквозь. Как и тот, из чьих рук она попала на стол. — В бою. Они должны думать, что завоевали их.

— Хорошо, — Емицу кивает и забирает обе коробки. 

Уже на пороге он позволяет себе, наконец, спросить:

— Почему вы не сказали мне с самого начала?

— Ты мог все испортить, — звучит ему в спину спокойный голос.

 

Емицу смотрит, как Реборн гоняет его сына, и думает, что это его самого стоило бы звать бесполезным. Никчемный Емицу. Спасибо, Девятый, вы всегда умеете тактично промолчать, чтобы собеседник сам прочитал между строк все, что вы хотите сказать ему.

Когда начинаются битвы за кольца, он может только наблюдать со стороны. Он не учитывается в этой битве. Это даже смешно: формально причиной конфликта выступает именно он, для всех окружающих конфликт начался в тот момент, когда корыстный Советник решил выдвинуть своего сына. Пойти против самого Девятого, в последний момент одумавшегося и вернувшегося к кандидатуре Занзаса. Да, это действительно забавно. Все решили за его сына — и за него. Мнение Емицу никого не интересует. Он разменная карта — очень удобная разменная карта, но никак не козырь.

Не то, что Цуна. 

Сын сторонится его — так очевидно и настороженно, что Емицу не может не думать, какие выверты делает вонгольская кровь. Гиперинтуиция. Что она подсказывает тебе, сынок? 

 

Попытка выяснить практическим путем, кто из предполагаемых наследников окажется достаточно хорош, вышла чересчур кровавой. Мальчики, дети совсем еще — идут на бой с упрямой решимостью смертников.

Попытка слишком грубая. Слишком прямолинейная.

Интересно, волнует ли Тимотео, что станет с его приемным сыном? Интересно, что вообще способно волновать его? Интересы Семьи? О да, Семья превыше всего, но если подумать — как может он защищать интересы того, чего у него никогда не было.

У Емицу — есть. Искалеченное и извращенное, но все же реальное ощущение семьи, когда он переступает порог дома. 

Когда Цуна узнает о роли отца во всем происходящем, он смотрит на него так, что Емицу чувствует, как к горлу подступает тошнота, словно от дешевого пойла. Такими же глазами смотрела на него Нана сквозь стекло больничного бокса перед тем, как уснуть — и больше никогда не проснуться прежней. 

Во взгляде сына никогда не было и сейчас нет никакого восхищения. Только удивление — недоверчивое и чуть брезгливое.

Он очень похож на мать. Куда больше, чем Емицу мог когда-либо подумать. После этого взгляда он больше не появляется лично ни на одном из сражений. Он не находит в себе силы смотреть сыну в глаза. 

И жене — тоже.

Когда из Италии приходит информация, что от Девятого вот уже неделю не поступает никаких заявлений и приказов, он срывается с места с облегчением и радостью. Здесь его не ждут.

Там — ждет она. Наверное. Хочется надеяться.

Это чудесный обман, — думает Емицу. Убеждать себя, что ему еще есть, на что надеяться в жизни.

* * *

Орегано пытается отдышаться, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, и неспеша выходит из ванной. Черт его знает, что вчера подавали на приеме по случаю завершения этого конфликта — бойни, думает она про себя, настоящей бойни — но повар явно перемудрил с ингредиентами. С утра она едва успела добежать до раковины, ее чуть не вывернуло на пороге. А, может, это все от нервов, усталости и напряжения: за последние две недели жизнь кардинально изменила свой привычный неторопливый ритм. Орегано проще думать, что это была просто внеплановая пробежка, марафон. Бежать вперед точно к цели, не глядя по сторонам, она умеет отлично.

Она никогда не была склонна к излишней романтизации действительности и возвышенным мыслям: это, наверное, и помогло ей пережить эти безумные дни, полные только порохом и кровью. Так надо. Приказы не обсуждаются. Она убила человек шесть, застрелила лично.   
Орегано снова мутит от этой мысли, и она поспешно бежит обратно в ванную. Да что же это такое, в самом деле. Надо будет зайти к врачу и взять какое-нибудь лекарство от желудка, когда она придет в больницу. 

Больница.

Емицу.

Когда он вернулся из Японии две недели назад — осунувшийся и уставший, но с горящими глазами, она позволила себе этот глупый, детский порыв: бросилась к нему и повисла на шее, как маленькая. От него разило табаком и потом — она долго отмывала его в ванне, гладя по волосам ласково. Что-то в ее жизни становилось другим. Совсем другим.

Она осталась у него спать.

А на следующий день они пошли на штурм особняка Вонголы — и ее босс получил рану в живот. У нее было такое чувство, словно пуля вошла в нее саму. Впервые в жизни было все равно, что подумают окружающие люди: она прикасалась к его плечу, сжимала его ладонь, заглядывая в побледневшее лицо.

— Все в порядке, — он улыбался ей, и она прекрасно видела, что ему больно, и улыбка эта фальшива — но от нее становилось легче. В голове тогда возникла какая-то мысль на периферии сознания, не очень приятная, но Орегано загнала ее в самый дальний угол.

О чем она больше всего жалела в тот день — что в особняке не было Занзаса. Она бы охотно выпустила в него всю обойму, не задумываясь: из-за него ранен Емицу, из-за него ей пришлось убивать людей, одного за другим, как будто это настоящая война.

Она чувствовала, что это и вправду война — вот только не могла понять, за что же они все воюют. Власть — это веский повод, но ей казалось, что было что-то еще. Она не могла прогнать это ощущение.

Вот Емицу — знал точно, в этом она была уверена. Он четко знал, за что борется. И против кого. 

Из-за Занзаса она вот уже две недели не знала, где находится Сквало. Жив ли он вообще, ранен или здоров. И почему-то это вызывало в ней нарастающую панику, она боялась все сильней и сильней с каждым днем — босс был всегда рядом, за него можно было не волноваться. Но Сквало — на другом конце мира, Сквало — рядом с человеком, который не раздумывая убьет его, если в том возникнет надобность, не раздумывая пошлет на смерть. Сквало, глупый, злой Сквало, молчания которого так не хватало все это время за грохотом выстрелов — не хватало мучительно, до слез. Орегано кусала губы и думала, что нервы у нее стали ни к черту, а настроение скачет, как мяч по мостовой — вверх-вниз. Вверх — Сквало кричит на нее и устало валится на испачканные чужой кровью простыни, бьет кулаком в матрас; вниз — Емицу с белым лицом зажимает рукой рану на животе; вверх — Сквало смотрит на нее пристально, не моргая, и берет за руку ледяными пальцами, их хочется согреть, прижаться губами; вниз — Емицу дышит ей в затылок тяжело и часто, сжимая пальцы на бедрах, заставляя упираться ладонями в стену; вверх — Сквало целует ее в щеку и шепчет: «Не бойся, Лиз».

Она хотела бы не бояться. Но сейчас ей очень, очень страшно.

Емицу давно в больнице, идет на поправку. Девятый пришел в себя на удивление скоро, не в пример быстрее своего советника. Он навещает его в палате, Орегано пару раз заставала его там.

Емицу словно раздумывает, стоит ли ему выздоравливать. Улыбается ей мягко и рассеянно и отсылает почти сразу обратно.

У него все хорошо.

А у Сквало — нет.

Она знает от Дино, что он был ранен тяжело, почти смертельно — но никто не говорит ей, где он сейчас находится. Даже сам Дино. Иногда она злится из-за этого нечеловечески, иногда — благодарна ему. Она не знает, как будет смотреть в глаза Сквало. Особенно — если он снова скажет ей: «Я не жалею ни о чем». Или — еще страшнее: «Я жалею, что сделал все это. Я не знаю, ради чего дальше жить».

Орегано чувствует, как твердая почва уходит у нее из-под ног. Впервые в жизни она задумывается о том, насколько сильно Сквало цепляется за эту возможность существовать ради чего-то — ту самую, о которой говорила когда-то давно она сама. В прошлой жизни, кажется. Еще она думает о том, что все эти годы была трусливой эгоисткой. Если Сквало так нуждается в этом, значит, надо было всеми силами сделать так, чтобы ему захотелось жить ради кого-то еще, кроме Занзаса.

Это слишком самонадеянно — думать, что ей удалось бы заменить его. Но она могла хотя бы сделать попытку. 

Принцесса идет спасать рыцаря от дракона.

Смешно. Глупая, неправильная сказка.

Надо бы смеяться, но очень хочется плакать.

 

— Детка, ну как же это вас так угораздило?

— Какая я вам детка? — огрызается Орегано и мгновенно приходит в себя. — Простите. Я не хотела вас обидеть.

— Я понимаю, — важно кивает врач. — Конечно, любая бы перенервничала.

Орегано хочется ответить ему, что никакая она не любая, но слова застывают в горле. А кто же еще? Этим все и должно было закончиться. Роман с женатым боссом. Глупая влюбленность. Куриные мозги («Овца!» — кричит в голове голос Сквало). И как результат…

— Аборт можно сделать еще медикаментозным путем, срок совсем небольшой. Ну, без хирургического вмешательства…

— Я поняла, — отрезает Орегано. Земля не просто уходит из-под ног — она пляшет безумный танец, и ноги болтаются в воздухе. Очень хочется, чтобы кто-то держал за руку. Очень хочется.

— Или… вы собираетесь уйти на время из ЦЕДЕФ? — врач разглядывает ее внимательно и участливо.

— Я поговорю с вами об этом завтра. Хорошо?

— Конечно. Я буду здесь в первой половине дня и…

— Всего доброго.

Орегано прикрывает за собой дверь медленно и плавно, пока не слышит щелчок автоматического замка. Она не знает, что сделала сейчас: закрыла дверь в прошлое — или открыла в будущее. И с какой стороны двери осталась сама.

Она сглатывает вязкую кислую слюну, чувствуя, как заложило уши. Успокойся. Ну же, успокойся. Ты взрослая девочка.

Она шагает к палате, где лежит Емицу, с совершенно пустой головой. Интересно, позволит ли он ей… или… позволит ли она себе самой…

Ей нужно просто услышать его голос сейчас. Просто услышать его — и она все поймет.

— … не понимаю, почему он так раздражает тебя, Емицу, — устало вздыхает Тимотео. — Признаться, даже меня он не доводит до такой степени раздражения, как тебя.

— А я не могу понять, почему он до сих пор жив! — Емицу зол так, что воздух от звука его голоса звенит. Орегано замирает под дверью палаты. — Он предал Вонголу дважды, какого черта вы решаете снова оставить его в живых — да еще и при прежней должности! Я не спрашиваю про Занзаса — вы сами вольны принимать решение, он ваш сын, но Сквало…

— Сбавь тон, Емицу. За него попросили. Молодой Каваллоне пообещал лояльность своей Семьи Вонголе, если Сквало оставят в живых. Полное подчинение такого влиятельного клана — это не мелочь, Емицу. Мы можем рассчитывать на их поддержку в любой момент — абсолютно в любой, ты понимаешь это? Ради такого можно и пожалеть одного глупого мальчишку.

— Когда он договорился с вами? После первой попытки этих детей доказать вам, что вы не правы? Что не стоило их обманывать?

— Не тебе учить меня, — Орегано цепляется за стенку. Голос дона Тимотео тихий, но гремит в ушах, как металл. — И не тебе говорить об обмане. У меня были причины на то, чтобы не говорить Занзасу, что он мне не родной сын. Я не предполагал, что он со своим отчаянным другом решится так отомстить мне.

Обида, — понимает Орегано. Им двигала обида, глупая мальчишеская обида и злость на солгавшего отца, а вовсе не желание захватить власть любой ценой, расчетливо и хладнокровно. Глупые, какие глупые мальчишки. Интересно, Сквало знал? Да даже если и не знал — наверняка чувствовал, что у Занзаса есть человеческая причина устроить все это, он не мог просто так слепо повиноваться его капризам. Тошнота отступает, дышать становится легче. «Я был должен. Теперь я знаю это». Почему он не сказал ей тогда? Она знает. Он бы не выдал эту информацию и под страхом смерти.

— Каваллоне пришел ко мне на следующий день. Сказал, что вверяет свою Семью в руки Вонголы и надеется на снисхождение к своему другу и бывшему однокласснику. Он умный мальчик — говорил со мной спокойно, как взрослый, о том, что его заботит судьба его школьных друзей. Конечно, я пошел ему навстречу: Сквало был слишком оглушен их провалом и тем, что стало с Занзасом, чтобы от него можно было ожидать бунта в ближайшее время. Позже он еще раз обратился ко мне с подобной просьбой: взять на тихую неопасную должность свою близкую знакомую. Девочка была вполне смышленой и с хорошим образованием, я посчитал, что окажу услугу не только ему, но и ЦЕДЕФ. Тебе же не на что жаловаться, верно, Емицу?

— Так она была рядом все это время по вашей указке, да? Расчетливая, нежная сука, вы специально выбирали такую, чтобы я не устоял: вы знали, на кого я поведусь, она слишком похожа на нее!

— Ого, — тихо говорит Девятый. 

Орегано зажимает себе рот рукой: кажется, что если этого не делать, из легких просто исчезнет весь воздух.

— Нет, Емицу. Она пусть и дальняя, но родственница молодого Каваллоне — было бы слишком грубо использовать ее так. Она просто делала свою работу — и делала ее хорошо. Очень хорошо, как я понимаю. Это настолько серьезно?

— Нет. Это… это было обречено на провал с самого начала. Как и все, что я начинал.

— Что у тебя с нервами, Емицу?

Орегано прикрывает глаза. Тишина густая, она втекает в легкие студнем, невозможно даже сделать вдох.

— Скажите, вы никогда не страдали от того, что ваш сын ненавидит вас? — тихо говорит Емицу.

— Ты должен понимать, что понятие семьи куда шире, чем ты можешь представить себе, — отвечает после паузы Тимотео. — Все мы страдаем от того, что не можем радоваться таким простым вещам: шумным семейным праздникам, долгим прогулкам с детьми, игрой в мяч. Все мы страдаем от этого, поверь мне. Но у нас с тобой есть то, что выше всего этого. Вонгола. Она — единственная наша семья, Емицу. Другой не будет. Ради нее мы должны быть готовы на все — и будем готовы на все. Потому что таков наш долг. По праву крови. Бьюсь об заклад, ты не раз думал, чтобы выпустить из себя всю эту кровь, каплю по капле?

— Да, — тихо отвечает Емицу.

— Я тоже думал. Все мы думали. И твой сын тоже будет думать. Пока не поймет, что он унаследовал не только дар, но и обязанности. Ради Семьи можно решиться на все. Ты же уже сделал свой выбор, Емицу — тогда, когда поставил интересы Семьи выше интересов семьи.

Орегано слышит эту разницу. Ощущает кожей.

— Никто не дал бы тебе гарантию, что, откажись ты тогда от всего, пойди мне наперекор, ты смог бы быть с ней действительно счастлив. Нана свела бы тебя в могилу своим характером рано или поздно. Она никогда не смогла бы стать твоей настоящей семьей, Емицу. Ты не можешь не признать, что эта небольшая корректировка пошла ей только на пользу. Да, у вас нет бурных скандалов и примирений. Она уже не может отстрелить тебе что-нибудь. Зато в твоем сыне течет кровь Вонголы. И он будет Десятым боссом.

— Небольшая корректировка, — повторяет Емицу глухо. — Может быть, вы и правы. Вы лишили меня самого большого счастья в моей жизни, Тимотео, вы знаете это? — она не видит его лица, но чувствует по голосу, что говорит он с улыбкой — широкой и веселой. Она слышит скрип кровати.

— И я нисколько об этом не жалею. Ты можешь не верить мне, Емицу, но я говорю тебе правду: с ней твоя жизнь стала бы невыносимой и закончилась бы очень быстро. Я не мог допустить этого. Ты нужен Вонголе. И нужен мне — ты моя семья, Емицу. Ты мне очень нужен. У меня никого, кроме тебя, и нет.

— Я и не думал, что так хотел услышать это, — выдыхает Емицу без всякой интонации.  
Орегано шатает в сторону, и она видит сквозь щель в двери, как Девятый обнимает его крепко. На лице дона Тимотео — бесконечная усталость.

— Мой сын не будет ненавидеть меня. Никогда. Я умру, но добьюсь того, чтобы он в меня поверил, — говорит Емицу едва слышно. Тимотео ничего не отвечает ему. Только морщины на его лице становятся резче.

* * *

Солнце стоит высоко, и Орегано поворачивается на другой бок, чтобы оно не слепило глаза. За окном шумит ветер и шелестят листья на высоких деревьях, ветки упорно лезут в окно — но оно закрыто наглухо. Орегано не хочет пускать сюда никого. Внутри пусто, и заполнять эту пустоту не хочется ничем. Лучше уж так. Совсем без эмоций. Без чувств.  
Она просто взяла отпуск на неделю, сославшись на неотложные дела. Турмерик посмотрел на нее пристально и ничего не сказал — у него действительно редкое умение понимать все без слов.

Она приехала сюда с небольшой спортивной сумкой, которую так и не распаковывала. Это не то, чтобы санаторий — скорее, тихое местечко, где ты можешь предаваться ничегонеделанью круглые сутки, и где за тобой ненавязчиво и тактично присмотрят.

У нее отменное здоровье, но ее врач почему-то настоял на том, что ей нужна неделька, чтобы восстановится и вернуться обратно к работе. Орегано лениво скользит взглядом по потолку и думает, что на это ей понадобится гораздо, гораздо больше времени. Может быть, целая вечность.

Эта сказка была слишком грязной и грубой. Да это и не сказка вовсе. Сейчас она, как никогда прежде, чувствует себя маленькой девочкой, которой отчаянно хочется, чтобы кто-то пришел, сел рядом, погладил ее по голове и начал читать вслух любимую книгу — долго, пока она не уснет сном крепким и спокойным.

Никто не придет.

Все заканчивается одним и тем же — пустотой.

Родная семья постепенно отдалится: мама, поплакав с месяц на кухне, найдет себе другого мужчину. Боевая семья при всем желании навсегда останется лишь товарищами и коллегами — ничем больше. Тот, ради кого, кажется, стоило бы жить — уже имеет совершенно другую цель в жизни, никак не связанную с тобой. Другую семью. Тебе нет в ней места.

Орегано проводит ладонью по нагретой солнцем накрахмаленной наволочке и впервые в жизни думает, что совершенно не знает, чем заняться. Не хочется ничего делать, вставать и куда-то идти.

Она ложится и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя себя окончательно, совершенно пустой. Осиротевшей.

Орегано переводит взгляд на дверь. Она открывается, и в комнату заходит Дино.

— Эй, малышка Лу, ну что же ты грустишь, — он улыбается ей солнечно и ясно, и в глазах у него мелькает вдруг пронзительный прежний свет, теплый и ласковый. И тогда она садится на постели, прижимается к нему и начинает наконец реветь.

До позднего вечера он сидит рядом с ней, гладит по голове и рассказывает сказки: много, она в жизни не слышала столько. Она слушает его вполуха, а сама разглядывает и думает о том, какой он стал красивый и мужественный. Кому-то с ним очень повезет.

Она улыбается — впервые за последний месяц, наверное, и утыкается ему носом в плечо.

Внутри слышен легкий звон и стук — будто ударяют друг о друга мелкие бусины, стеклянные, деревянные и металлические. Те, которые так приятно собирать в детстве не для того даже, чтобы нанизать на нитку и носить на шее, а просто чтобы доставать время от времени из кармана и любоваться, как они блестят и искрятся на солнце. Металлические бусины на ощупь прохладные, но быстро нагреваются и почти обжигают ладонь, деревянные пахнут лесом и рекой, пахнут волей, а стеклянные — неровно и грубо сработанные — переливаются каждой гранью.

Оказывается, внутри осталось еще немного того, о чем хочется вспоминать. На что хочется любоваться.

— Извини, — бормочет она и обнимает Дино. — Я доставляла тебе по жизни столько хлопот, а сама никогда не знала, как помочь тебе. Глупая эгоистка.

— Маленькая упорная Лу, — он улыбается ласково ей в макушку. — Из нас троих ты тверже всех стояла на ногах. Была самой умной — а мы витали в облаках.

— Ты виделся с ним? — спрашивает она, покусывая губы.

— Да, мы с ним поговорили, — отвечает он просто. Голос его звучит ровно и спокойно. — Он наделал много глупостей, но и я, признаться, не самый большой на свете умник! — Дино смеется снова, легко и весело.

— Прости, пожалуйста. За то, как мы портили тебе жизнь.

— Мне не за что тебя прощать, Лу. А его я давно уже простил.

— Все хорошо? Ты уверен?

— Да, у меня теперь есть, чем заняться. Кое-кто, о ком стоит проявить заботу. Впрочем, он тоже желает в каком-то смысле позаботиться обо мне — методы у него, конечно, довольно негуманные… Вы ведь со Сквало уже совсем взрослые, о вас больше не надо беспокоиться. Я надеюсь на это, — добавляет он с непривычно ехидным смешком.

— Не волнуйся. Я думаю, я сама смогу позаботиться о нем, — голос ее звучит одновременно угрожающе и испуганно. Внутри с тихим перестуком катятся бусины.

— А ты простила его? — спрашивает Дино тихо.

— Да, — отвечает она и понимает, что это действительно так. Спустя столько лет — она все-таки его наконец простила. А может быть, простила еще очень, очень давно — как на него, такого дурака, можно вообще обижаться. Это бессмысленно, а она ведь — прагматичная умница Лиз. Она не делает бессмысленных вещей. И всегда знает, что ей надо. 

— Он лежит здесь, — она поворачивает голову и встречается глазами со спокойным взглядом Дино. — Ему здорово досталось во время Конфликта колец. Ты уж не колоти его слишком сильно.

— Я постараюсь, — обещает она честно. — Но гарантию дать не могу.

 

Все совсем не так, как ей представлялось. Она всю жизнь думала, что играет роль мостика между двумя глупыми мальчишками, посредника в этих неразделенных чувствах.

А оказалось, что этим соединяющим мостом всегда был Дино. Интересно, давно он понял, что в их молчании и колкостях куда больше, чем они сами могут себе представить?

Ох, как же ему, наверное, было тяжело, когда он это понял!

Пустоту заполнили сотни мыслей, они скачут внутри разноцветными бусинами — если всмотреться вглубь себя самой, это напоминает калейдоскоп.

Когда она видит одинокую скамейку в конце аллеи, они замирают — и осыпаются со стуком.

Она садится рядом с ним и немного сердито улыбается: они похожи на парочку сбежавших с уроков школьников. Спортивный костюм, который она отыскала в шкафу, выглядит точь-в-точь как тот, что на нем. Белая куртка, бежевые штаны. 

Они сидят чуть ли не чинно друг рядом с другом: школьный медпункт, контрольная по химии, неудачный опыт. Нужно просто чуть-чуть подлатать раны от взорвавшейся пробирки.

Не очень серьезные — у Сквало почти не видно бинтов, только правый локоть замотан, да пара пластырей на лице. 

Те, что серьезней — гораздо глубже. Незаметные ни для кого, кроме них двоих: за все эти годы они давно научились смотреть не только друг на друга, но глубоко внутрь.

Она хотела бы показать ему калейдоскоп у себя внутри. Ему бы понравилось, даже если бы он и фыркнул презрительно или наорал на нее, обругав идиоткой. 

— Пони ушел? — спрашивает он хрипло.

— Да. Ты доставил ему хлопот… да и я тоже.

— Он сердится на меня, — констатирует Сквало.

— Нет. Зато я сержусь. На тебя — и на себя еще больше. Мы с тобой совершаем одни и те же ошибки. Доверяем тому, кому не стоило бы.

— А я говорил тебе, что это закончится херней! — он замолкает так же резко, как начал вопить, и всматривается в ее лицо.

Она устало вздыхает — и кладет голову ему на плечо, медленно и осторожно, словно боясь, что он сейчас разинет пасть, как настоящая акула, и откусит ее. С него станется. Его плечо вздрагивает едва ощутимо. Она зажмуривается и улыбается. Слава богу, вчера она наревелась вдоволь с Дино, иначе сейчас не смогла бы сдержаться.

— Как ты?

Она молчит. Ему не надо знать все это. Впрочем, он всегда умел слушать ее молчание и понимать все без слов. 

— Даже не смей думать, что жизнь закончилась, тупица. У тебя есть я. Сомнительная радость, я понимаю. И наш чертов пони. Как этот дебил говорит все время? «Моя маленькая семья». Как тебе такая чокнутая семейка, а, Лиз? Ничего так? Сойдет?

— Сойдет, — она улыбается, глядя сквозь ресницы на солнце.

— Я всегда знал, что твой босс мудак, — цедит Сквало сквозь зубы зло. — Да и мой тоже, — добавляет он нехотя.

— Ты думаешь, вы все же сможете стать друзьями когда-нибудь? — она вспоминает чужой голос и чужие слова. — Ты готов умереть, чтобы добиться того, чтобы он поверил в тебя? 

— Этот мудак — единственный человек в мире, кого бы хотелось заставить поверить в меня. Ты даже представить себе не можешь всю его ярость и силу. Если в тебя поверит такой — это дорого стоит.

— Он очень одинокий, да? — спрашивает она.

— Да этому уебку никто не нужен, он… — Сквало осекается и добавляет уже тише, — … он охренительно одинокий.

— Тебе никогда не было важно, чтобы в тебя верил кто-то еще? — она не знает, что рассчитывает услышать в ответ. — Дино? Я?

— Мне никогда не пришло бы в голову сомневаться в этом, — говорит он. — Я всегда знал, что вы, двое ненормальных, непонятно зачем в меня верите. Мне, конечно, всегда было на это срать — кто вы такие, чтобы принимать вас в расчет… Я бы сдох, если бы вы перестали. 

— Я не переставала верить в тебя. Никогда.

— Когда ты послала меня ко всем чертям… 

— И тогда тоже.

— …я думал, что лучше уж сдохнуть. Поэтому шел на эту бойню и ржал, как псих. Терять было нечего.

— Я не перестану. Никогда.

Здесь так тихо. Только ветер шумит в высоких кронах. Она прикрывает глаза и передергивает плечами. Немного зябко. Сквало приобнимает ее и прижимается губами к ее виску.

— А ты не перестанешь верить в меня? — спрашивает она тихо.

— Тупица, — шепчет он и поворачивает ее лицо к себе. На нос падает щекотная капля, за ней вторая, и Орегано поднимает голову, вглядываясь в лучи солнца, в которых танцует водяная пыль.

Дождь — это хорошо. Он теплый, как губы Сквало, который целует ее. Он смывает страхи, и боль, которые пришли вместе с тобой из прошлого. Он смывает все ненужное и наносное, оставляя только то, что запрятано глубоко внутри. Самое дорогое.

Она улыбается и думает, что для того, чтобы начать новую жизнь, не обязательно избавляться от всего, что было в прошлом.

Надо захватить из прежней немного света.


End file.
